The Light Within the Darkness: Water
by Axis22
Summary: In the world of Excaliferb it has been over a year since Phineas, Ferbalot, and the gang defeated the evil Malifishmirtz. Winter is finally close to being over and Phineas is getting a little stir crazy. Will a surprise visitor lead to the adventure of a life time, or their deaths? Rated T for stuff that's going to happen in future chapter's.
1. A mysterious visitor

**Okay so bad news, I'm not in a particularly good mood today so this will be the only chapter. But anyway here is the first chapter of the supposedly epic story of 'The Light Within the Darkness.' I bet some of you are wondering why I named it that, some of you don't really care about this authors note and just want me to get to the story, and some of you just skipped the authors note and went right for the story (to you lot just mentioned I ask … why?). Now let me just clear something up, this is in fact the first book meaning that there will be more stories on this if it is popular enough. But I digress, to the story! But first the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except the shadowy figure to be revealed later.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

A long time ago my brother Ferbalot and I, along with the water sprite Isabell, the barbarian Bufavulous, and his companion Baljeetolas defeated the evil Malifishmirtz and his horde of meat-lings. After the party (and Malifishmirtz's escape) the water sprite Isabel had to return to The Lady of the Puddle, and Bufavulous took Baljeetolas and returned to wondering. It has been a year since then and winter is finally on its way out in a few weeks. I have not seen any of them save for me brother and Perrible. "Ah Perrible" I said as I lay under the tree in our yard petting Perrible awaiting my brother to return from the blacksmiths with his new sword "I wonder if we will ever see any of our former adventuring companions, or go on a quest any time soon?" Parrible just made his usual dragonpus sound and closed his eyes. Over the year Ferbalot and I had gained quite some skill in adventuring, Ferbalot had started warring armor and was getting a better sword and although I was still a wizardling I had learned to maintain a spell long enough for it to be effective some time ago. I stood up and walked over to a miniature targeting range that Ferbalot and I set up to help me hone my skills. I pulled out my staff, took a deep breath, and sent a blast of arcane force at the practice dummy. The blast hit the target knocking it over "how was that Parrible?" I asked looking at the dragonpus. He just opened his eyes and made his usual sound "ya, I thought it was a bit off to" I readied myself for another shot just as I heard someone knocking.

As I walked over to the gate to see who it was I heard a voice come from the other side "Phineas …" it said weakly. Recognizing the voice, I ran the rest of the distance to the gate and threw it open. As I did, I looked down in horror as I saw the water sprite Isabell lying motionless on the ground "Phineas …" she said again.

I reached down and picked the tinny water sprite up "Isabell …" I said worried "what happened?"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled "Phineas … I finally found you" I got more worried hearing the strength in her voice fade.

I started walking over to the tree cradling Isabell in my arms "Yes Isabell, you found me, now tell me what happened"

Her smile disappeared as she started to whimper "I …" she looked away from me "I … don't remember"

My eyes widened as I heard her speak "what do you mean?" I asked.

She brought her arms to her sides and started shivering "I … I can't remember anything"

I was shocked by what she just said, but at the same time confused "Isabell, if you can't remember anything then how-" I was interrupted by a dagger streaking right by my head and imbedding itself in the tree.

I slowly turned my head and saw a hooded figure standing on the fence "that was a warning shot" it said. It pulled out another dagger and pointed it at me "give me the water sprite or the next one won't be"

I looked at Isabell then back to the mysterious figure "what do you want with Isabell?" I demanded.

It lowered its dagger, hoped of the fence, and then started walking towards us "I would rather not waste time with an explanation that you wouldn't understand, so I will ask again, hand over the water sprite before this gets out of hand"

I took a step back and grasped Isabell with my left hand "you're not getting Isabell"

It pointed its dagger at me again "that's not an option" it said taking a few steps towered us "give me the water sprite or I will take her"

I moved my left hand so that Isabell would be out of harm's way, and raised my right hand to ready myself for the inevitable fight "over my dead body"

There was an awkward moment of silence as the figure pulled out another dagger "you should really watch what you say wizardling" I readied myself for his attack, but I was caught off guard by his speed. Before I could even blink he had made his way over to me, and his dagger had already traveled from my left hip to my right shoulder. I reeled back in pain as his speed took me by surprise again. While I was off balance for what was no more than half a second, the mysterious figure took Isabell form my hand and had already made it a good five feet away from me "well not exactly dead but I have what I came for" thinking quickly I fired an arcane blast at him, only to have him nock it away with his bare hand. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked me mockingly. I quickly fired a few more arcane blasts at him in rapid succession, only to have him deflect them with less difficulty than the first "you know even for a wizardling you're rather weak"

I glared at him while trying to think of a way out of this situation _'of course it's weak, you're holding Isabell and I don't want to hurt her' _my mind calmed down a little as I closed my eyes _'but even if it was at full power my arcane blast would still not be strong enough to hurt him … so what do I do?'_

As I was thinking the mysterious figure started walking backwards "well if you can't stop me then I guess I'll just-" he was interrupted by Parrible giving him an uppercut to the jaw, causing him to drop Isabell, who Parrible quickly snatched before the figure could get his balance back. After Parrible was a safe distance away I fired a full powered arcane blast that slammed into the mysterious figure, knocking him off his feet. "Oh so that's what's going on huh?" he stammered around a bit as he got to his feet "well if that's the way you want to do this then-" as if expecting it, he turned around and (using his daggers) blocked an attack from Ferbalot, who was attempting to catch this guy off guard by coming up from behind. "Another time perhaps" he said deflecting Ferbalot's attack and using his amazing speed to make his way to the top of the fence "another time wizardling"

I took a few steps toward him "who are you?" I asked.

He slowly turned to look at me "the next time we meet, you may address me as … Abiectio" and with that, he disappeared in a cloud of dark mist.

After he disappeared I rushed over to Parrible and retrieved Isabell "Isabell, are you alright?" I asked her cradling her in my arms.

"I'm fine thank you" she responded filling me with relief.

Ferbalot walked over to us and sheathed his sword "so what's the story here Isabell?' he asked.

She stared at Ferbalot and blinked twice "I'm sorry but … who are you?"

I could tell that my brother was shocked to hear that Isabell couldn't remember him so I quickly told him what I knew "Isabell can't remember anything aside from me … apparently" I turned my head to Isabell "why is that?"

She shook her head "I don't know Phineas, all I can remember is this location and you, I was hoping that you could help me with my memory because …" she started crying "I don't know where else to go"

"Don't worry Isabell" I said "we will find a way to restore your memory, and we'll also find out why Abiecto is after you"

She smiled "Thank you Phineas, I knew I could count on you" she started flapping her wings slowly "my wings are still weak, I can't fly yet"

"Then I'll carry you" I said putting her on my shoulder. Her face turned red for some reason but I decided to pay it no mind and instead I stood up "Ferbalot, we have our quest, help Isabell recover her missing memory"

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I will update this story every Saturday and in times when I'm exceptionally happy. Its most likely going to be very very long, so for people who want to know what makes me exceptionally happy I will tell you that I'm am happy under mainly several circumstances, 1. I finish a story, 2. I get lots of reviews 3. I read an exceptionally good story (not to say that there all not good), 4. people vote on the poll I have set up. "what's changed?": nothing in this chapter has changed from the original script but my ideas for future chapters have changed so much while I was writing this chapter.**

**R&R**


	2. The power of darkness?

**I … was incredibly mean yesterday. I was frustrated with finals coming up and the fact that I still need a job and … ya I dint mean to sound like I was ungrateful. So as my opoligy I'm putting another chapter of this story up today even though it is 10:28. So this is the second chapter of my latest story. I really hope you like it.**

**Skypan: and that is the reason why I am putting up another chapter, … I would love to see you actually scream at your computer.**

**maximum3000: Well you are seeing more from me now.**

**Guest: … your comment makes me crave peanut butter for some reason, and yes I know how completely random that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio and Nullum Nomen.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We decided to go to the inn of the prancing platypus to see if anyone there was any one there who would know of a way to restore Isabell's memory. As we walked in we took a look around to see if Bufavulous and Baljeetolas were in but alas they were not. Ferbalot walked up to the counter to attempt to get some information while Isabell and I found a table, sat down, and got ourselves a taco salad. "So Phineas, you really think that someone here will know how to restore my memory?" Isabell asked.

I looked at her and smiled "Isabell, I know that there will be someone here that will know something about how to restore your memory and if not then we will look somewhere else" Isabell smiled and was about to say something but Ferbalot returned to the table "So Ferbalot, anything on restoring the memory of a water sprite?" I asked.

Ferbalot looked at me and blinked twice "the barkeep says that there is one person who would know about how to heel sprites"

I got out of my chair "that's great Ferbalot! Who is it?"

Ferbalot shook his head "he's not here, he is a druid that lives in the brown forest" there was an odd silence.

"The brown forest?" I asked "why is it called the brown forest?"

Ferbalot motioned for me to sit back down "the forest get's it's name for the leaves" I gave him a confused look "the leaves are always brown no matter the season, hence the name brown forest"

I shook my head slightly "well nomater what it's called we have to find this druid and ask him how to restore Isabell's memory" the taco salad's arrived and we dug in. Ferbalot lifted a finger indicating that there was something else "what is it?"

He looked left and right before motioning for me to come closer, I did and he whispered something into my ear "I also found someone who knows a little something about Abiectio"

My eyes widened and I slammed my hands against the table "who?" I demanded. Ferbalot put his index finger on his lips to tell me to be quiet "sorry, who?" I asked a little more quietly. Ferbalot pointed at someone in the inn that was sitting by himself and looking around like he was being watched. I looked back to Ferbalot "should we ask him?" Ferbalot nodded. I got up with Isabell on my shoulder and walked over to the man, as I got closer I noticed that the man had a dead eye and was missing a finger or two, not to mention the number of visible scars. I cleared my throat and got the man's attention "I want you to tell me something about a person that I was told that you know about"

The man looked left and right then motioned for me to take a seat "let me guess, you want to know about the demon"

I was shocked "demon?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Is he really a demon?" Isabell asked.

"Well it all depends on who you are asking about" the man took a sip of his drink then looked back to us waiting for an answer.

I hesitated for a second then tried to say his name "Ab-Abiectio" I whispered.

"That would be the one" he said taking another sip of his drink then looking again to make sure that no one was listening "people call him a demon but that's only because they don't know what he really is" he took another look behind him "the truth is … no one really knows what he is" I leered at him "sorry all most people know is that most who see him never live to tell the story"

"So he's an assassin?" Isabell asked.

The man took another sip of his drink then cleared his throat "that's what everyone thinks but that's not true. The truth is … he almost never kills someone outright"

"Really" both Isabell and I asked at the same time.

"Really" the man started "he has this strange power that can cause whatever weapon he is using to cause wounds to have a reverse heeling effect, that is instead of heeling over time they spread and fester, eventually if you don't get treatment for it you will die"

Both Isabell and I were taken aback "Phineas! Abiectio injured you didn't he!?" Isabell gasped.

"Show me" the man asked. I lifted my outfit to show the man the injury "doesn't look like it's going to be a problem, was his weapon surrounded by a black aura?" I shook my head "then you will be fine, but just in case" he pulled out a bottle from a satchel and handed it to me "If it gets worse then apply this to it, it won't work if you apply it before it takes effect but still it pays to be safe"

"I know that we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but why exactly are you giving this to us?" Isabell asked.

"Because that stuff is a dime a dozen, it is easy enough to get but must be applied immediately after the mysterious substance starts to take effect, otherwise it will require a much more potent substance or much more drastic measures to reverse"

"How soon are we talking?" I asked.

"Twelve hours after it starts to sting, but like I said you probably won't need it"

Isabell tilted her head in confusion "why is there a mass-produced medication for something that is caused by only one person?"

"Because it's not caused by only him" he looked back to his drink "it is one of the affect that can result from darkness"

"Darkness?" Both Isabell and I asked.

"Ya, somehow Abiectio has managed to wield pure darkness"

"How" I turned around to see that Ferbalot was standing right behind me.

The man sighed "if you see his face then you'll know the answer … I dare not say it because I don't want him to come after me again"

"Again?" Isabell asked.

"I was once his target … that is until he was about to kill me" he looked down at his drink and swirled it a little "he then said that I didn't fit the description that was given to him" all of us looked at the man hoping for him to continue "I was once a wanted criminal with a price on my head … that is until my son was born … I turned my life around but there was still the matter of me being a wanted man" he took a sip of his drink "so seeing as no one could link me to who I was, someone hired him for what I could only assume was a substantial amount of money to kill me outright and make it look like a random murder by another wanted criminal"

"Because who would get suspicious by a wanted killer killing someone" Ferbalot said.

"Exactly, but right as he was about to kill me he said that I no longer fit the description of his target, after that he just walked out" he looked at his drink some more "that was a good five years ago"

"Five years!?" Ferbalot exclaimed "by his height I would say that he was no older than thirteen or fourteen. Are you saying that you were attacked by an eight year old?"

"You must see his face then all will be clear" the man finished off his drink "that's all I dare talk about, now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone"

I got up from my seat and we all started walking away before I turned around to ask one final question "What's your name"

The man sighed "you may call me Nullum Nomen"

"Well thank you Nullum" I said

"Pleas it's … Nullum Nomen" he said looking at the table.

We all looked confused at him for a second but decided not to question it "okay then Nullum Nomen, thank you for the info on Abiectio" we walked out of the inn and proceeded to the brown forest.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Again I am sorry for sounding greedy and wanting more people to review, I get that a lot of people might not have something to say. Anywho that is all for today and I hoped you are enjoying this story, because if not then I will be sad. Now to make a peanut butter sandwich.**

**Please Review **


	3. Malifishmirtz makes his move

**Hi I'm back *sigh* … I really don't enjoy school that much … but I digress, time for the next chapter! Also I bet a lot of you have noticed that I posted this chapter on a Friday instead of a Saturday, my reasoning is actually quite simple, I don't want the hassle of waking up on the weekend just to go online to post this story. To the reviews!**

**Skypan: Glad to hear it, … oh it gets better (much better).**

**maximum3000: thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We had left the inn of the prancing platypus and were on our way to the brown forest, Isabell was still riding on my shoulder while Ferbalot was walking a few steps ahead of me. "hey Ferbalot?" I asked my brother "what is this druid's name?" he shrugged "what do you mean you don't know? How are we going to find him if we don't know his name?" he gave me a glair "well ya I guess that he would be the only one living in the forest but that's still a lot of ground to cover" he shook his head and rolled his eyes "well I don't actually have a better idea so I guess we're just stuck looking blindly and hoping that we eventually run into something" I looked around for a few seconds "hey, where's Perrible?"

* * *

(Perrible's POV)

I was climbing the tower to where sir monogram was waiting with an update on Malifishmirtz's latest scheme. As I climbed I looked back and hoped that my owners would be alright on their quest. I shudder to think what would happen if they run into this Abiectio character again, I would stay and help but I'm needed elsewhere. "Ah good morning sir P" sir monogram said as I reached the top "the evil wizard Malifishmirtz is up to something bad, the only problem is we don't know what" I gave him a _'you got to be kidding me' _look "we need you to fly up to his evil fortress and find out what he is planning" I sighed, spread my wings and took flight towards Malifishmirtz's fortress.

* * *

(Perrible's POV)

_Malifishmirtz's evil wizard guild_

Well I must admit I am glad that he shortened his jingle. I flew in through a window into evil lair only to have a metal cage dropped on me "ah Perrible the dragonpus I see that you've already noticed my new and improved trap system" I looked at the cage I was in then back to Malifishmirtz "well let me tell you how I plan to take over the tri-kingdom-area today. You see I was going through my old protection spells when I noticed a spell that keeps things from being turned into stone"

I gave him a confused look _'how exactly is that going to help you take over?' _I thought.

"Now I know what you're thinking and the answer is yes it is a now robe I have on"

I glared at him _'that was not what I was thinking' _I thought.

"Well anyway, I'm wiping up a new batch of meat-lings and I plan to cast this spell on them to keep them from being defeated like they were last time"

I gasped _'not more meat-lings, those things are more annoying than Malifishmirtz'_

"you see the only problem is … ha … I can't cast my rain spell again so … there going to be stuck being small" I let out a sigh of relief "that is until I use all the water from a lake to make them grow again" he said triumphantly "ya I know it's going to be slow going but hey that's progress" before I knew it the ground beneath my cadge began to shake, then all of a sudden the cadge along with the ground directly underneath it was dislodged from the ground. I looked up to see that Norm had picked up the cadge and the ground beneath it came with it when it was picked up. "So Perrible the dragonpus I'm going to make my first stop be to the brown forest so that there won't be any resistance when I start feeding my meat-lings"

I looked around the cadge _'I have to find a way out of this cadge fast' _as I continued my search I realized that this time the trap was foolproof and I was not escaping anytime soon.

"Oh I almost forgot" Malifishmirtz said as he looked into his mirror "I have to tell me daughter all about my new plan" there was an awkward pause for a good twenty seconds "you know if I keep telling her all of my plans then she will just keep sending heroes to stop me" he sighed "but she is my only daughter and I do love her with all my heart so it's worth it"

He started dialing a sequence into the mirror then it rang for a few seconds before something that looked prerecorded came on to the screen "hi this is the lady of the puddle, I'm not available at the moment so if you could just leave a message with your evil scheme I will try to get back to you as soon as I can, thanks bye"

"Vanessa how's being an elemental going? I hope you're having fun, but anyway I'm planning to steel all the water from the brown forest to feed my new batch of meat-lings, okay now call me back as soon as you get this because I love to hear from you, okay bye now" he hung up. A shepherd like person walked out from a room that had a bubbling sound coming from it and whispered something into Malifishmirtz's ear "well it looks like my meet-lings won't be ready until tomorrow so you might as well make yourself comfortable because we won't be going anywhere until there finished" he froze with a look of shock on his face "and I just told my daughter my whole plan"

I let out a sigh of relief _'well at least the lady of the puddle can find some adventurers to stop Malifishmirtz before he can set out with his evil plan'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We made it to the brown forest and let me tell you it really lived up to its name, every leaf was brown and not a single trace of green was to be ground in the whole forest (except Ferbalot's hair). It was starting to get dark and Isabell let out a yawn "we should make came" I suggested to my brother, he nodded and pointer to a tree "wait, why do I have to set up the tent? Why can't I start the fire?" Ferbalot picked a leaf and handed it to me; I quickly noticed that the color comes from its lack of water leaving very flammable, meaning that the fire must be set up with the utmost care as to not set the entire forest on fire. I set up the tent that we brought with us, it had room for three and a half people, a slightly raised flooring and a special hide to keep the temperature just right, not our best work but to be honest, he had to travel light . Ferbalot had set up a special fire that would keep us warm, go out on it's own, and not burn down the forest. I crawled into my sleeping bag that was inside the tent with isabell still on my shoulder.

She jumped off and looked me in the eye "where am I going to sleep?" she asked.

I looked around for a second then came up with an idea, I pated an area in my sleeping bag "you can sleep with me, I mean it's not like we need to do something extravagant or somthing" her face turned red for reasons that allude me, I pated the area again "I promise that I won't role over in my sleep and crush you, not to mention that we need to keep you safe from Abiectio, and the night is the perfect time for him to attack, so I want you to stay with me or Ferbalot at all times, and seeing as Ferbalot sleeps in his armor I think that it would be more comfortable to sleep with me" she walked to me and laid down on the area that I designated, her head was poking out of the bag and she was only inches from me "goodnight" I said to Isabell as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Phineas" she said back to me.

* * *

**To everyone out there who can't wait for the next chapter I have a proposition for you. Disprove this theory and I will post not one but two more chapters. And here it is, I theorize that Phineas and Isabella are already dating by the end of the summer in which the series takes place (I know that everyone else theorized this but just hear out the rest), ****I theorize this because in the three episodes that occur after summer every moment between Phineas and Isabella can be seen as an instance where they are already dating instead of her trying to get his atention**, (I say three because the Christmas special with Santa took place the December before the series started, how do I know this? The Christmas cannon makes an appearance on the movie meaning that it must have already been built before that time) so show me evidence that DISPROVES the theory I just put out and I will post TWO new chapters for this story (and it has to be hard evidence, not conditional). I almost forgot, anyone who might be having trouble posting a review try refreshing the page (it worked for me)

**Please Review **


	4. The druid of the Brown forest

**Well … I tried posting this on DeviantART … I know it's not art … and that I'm not all that good at drawing … whatever. I almost forgot to post this story earlier but luckily I managed to remember. Something that I know someone saw coming happens in this chapter so please read.**

**Maximum3000: thank you.**

**Skypan: thank you for the generous review but you don't have to write a review that's 3 lines long if you can't think of much to say, but I do appreciate your generosity, basickly the what I said was if someone can point out an instance in the three episodes that that take place after the summer has ended that PROVES that Phineas and Isabella don't get together then I will post TWO more chapters of this story on the spot, so basically it was a rigged question because there is no such instance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Isabell and I were sleeping sound until I felt Ferbalot shook me awake "wa-?" he covered my mouth and placed his finger on his mouth. I started hearing a ruffling sound coming from outside the tent. "Abiectio?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head "if it was him I doubt that we would hear him" I then noticed that the ruffling was coming from multiple direction.

I slowly woke Isabell, "what going on?" she asked stretching her arms.

"Don't know" I said as the ruffling became louder. Ferbalot and I slowly left the tent to see what the sound was while making sure that Isabell stayed inside.

As we made it outside the ruffling was joined by growling and a pair of bestial eyes … several pairs at that "looks like a pack of wolves thinks that we're their next meal" I said as I grinned at Ferbalot "we can take them easy, right" Ferbalot glared at me "oh that's right" a wolf lounged at Ferbalot attempting to take his neck out. Luckily do to Ferbalots skill he was able to deflect the wolf with his sword. It quickly became apparent that the wolf was a distraction as another wolf made another attempt for his neck "FERBALOT BEHIND YOU!" he quickly turned around to deflect the second attack but was not as successful as the wolf took a bite of his arm.

He reeled back in pain "these things can bight threw metal?" he asked shaking the wolf off along with a piece of his armor.

"Cheep metal Ferbalot"

"Oh be quite, it's not like there's another blacksmith in town"

"It wasn't meant to make fun of you" I cast an arcane blast at one of the wolfs, it nimbly dodged it and made an attack at me. I backed up in fear as the wolf came closer; luckily Ferbalot managed to get between me and the wolf and strike it with his sword causing it to fall to the ground motionless.

"This might not end well for us" he said taking a stance between me and the wolfs. Just then a bigger wolf "looks like the pack leader wants to play" I looked behind us thinking a retreat might be in order but sadly there was a steep hill between us and safety. He pointed his sword at the leader and it started charging. "Bring it then!" He shouted, but surprisingly the wolf skidded to a stop looking at the top of the hill behind us. I looked behind us as Ferb kept his eyes on his opponent incase it attacked again , what I saw was a shadowy figure holding a staff and most likely looking in our direction. He waves his staff in our direction sending out a wave of some kind. The wave hit the wolfs causing them to stop growling and sit. The mysterious figure slid down the hill and walked in front of Ferbalot and I and pointed his staff in the direction opposite of us. As if obeying him the wolfs retreated back onto the forest.

I walked up to the mysterious figure and offered my gratitude "thank you so much stranger. We would be dead without you" the mysterious figure did not respond; he only walked over to the wolf Ferbalot felled and kneeled, putting his hand on the beast. A faint glow emitted from his hand and the wolf slowly got to its feet.

"Leave now, you will find no meal here" the mysterious man said. Just like the other wolfs this one retreated into the forest. The figure stood up and turned to look at us "what are you doing in my forest?" he asked calmly.

"Your forest?" I asked as I walked around Ferbalot "does that mean that you're a druid?"

He took of his hood revealing his shaggy brown hair and blue eyes "yes I'm the druid known as Django and I protect this forest and everything within it" he tilted his head "but you still haven't answered my question, why are you in my forest?"

"Believe it or not we were actually looking for you"

He tilted his head to the opposite side "why were you looking for me?"

I walked inside the tent and picked up Isabell "Phineas what happened?" she asked as I placed her on my shoulder.

"We found the Druid Isabell, now we can find a way to restore your memory" I walked outside with Isabell "well Django we were hoping that you would know how to restore Isabell's memory"

He looked at Isabell then back to me "what kind of sprite is she?"

"She's a water sprite"

Django thought for a minute "there is a large lake in this forest, in the center of that lake is a island, in the center of that island is a small lake, that lake has the power to repair any damage to water based beings, it also heels them of many curses and spells so I believe that might help with your friends memory"

I smiled "that's great! Just tell us where to find this lake and we will be on our way" he shook his head "why not?"

"Because if I just let you go on your own then you might end up killing innocent forest animals"

"Hey!" Ferbalot shouted "They attacked us first!"

"Which is why I'm coming with you, I don't want you to cause more harm to this forest then can be fixed"

"Well it's fine with me, how about you Ferbalot?" my brother calmly nodded "then it's settled, we'll leave first thing in the morning" Ferbalot pointed in a direction for a reason that I could not fathom at the time as I looked I noticed that the sun has risen slightly and was starting to dispel the darkness of night "okay then, we'll get the tent packed up and get started now" and without hesitation we did, and before we knew it we were off.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

I must say that having Django with us really came in handy; he was so skilled with nature it was like the entire forest would part if he told it to. Our journey was going smoothly, or it was until Django suddenly stopped "what's wrong?" Isabell asked.

"There is a strange foreign presence in the forest … no several …there is something dark about one of them and … I think … they might be hostile"

"Abiectio" Ferbalot said. Django turned to look at Ferbalot with a confused look "he is after Isabell but we don't know why"

"Then why would there be several? Does he have minions?" Django asked.

Ferbalot shook his head "not as far as we know but from what we heard he does posses the power of darkness in some form"

Django looked back to the trail "then we should make camp here"

I was confused "why here? Why now?"

Django looked around "I am familiar with this forest and this is the one of the spot where it is difficult to sneak up on someone"

Ferbalot took a few steps away from the group and looked into the forest "I think it might also be wise to take shifts as well"

And from that it was settled, Isabell and I set up the tent, Django got us some food, and Ferbalot set up the fire … or tried. Before he could even set up a station Djange grabbed his hands "aside from the fact that I would prefer to not have a fire in my forest it would probably be wise to not give light in our location" Ferbalot agreed and helped set up the tent.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(That night)

It was my turn to watch over and Isabell had insisted on joining me. I told her that she would probably be safer with Django tonight but she refused "I still don't understand why you would want to stay up? I mean you don't have to stand guard tonight, we can handle it"

I quickly regretted my words as she glared at me (she was still on my shoulder by the way) "I can handle myself quite nicely thank you"

"Sure Isabell but still it was offered so I don't see why-" I heard a sound coming from inside the forest, as I took a better look I saw shadowy hooded figure not that far away, as I squinted I noticed that it was leaning up agents a tree looking in my direction "who is-" a dagger flashed by my ear and imbedded itself in the nearby tree. Looked at the dagger then back at the figure "Abiectio" I whispered. I put Isabell on the ground "Isabell get in the tent" I made my way over to Abiectio's location and he started running and I gave chase. After less than a minute I caught up to him "no where left to run Abiectio!" I shouted.

He turned around to face me "who's running? I just wanted to separate you from your friends" he just stood there "and look you brought Isabell with you"

I was confused for a moment, or at least until I felt a pull on my pant leg "Isabell I thought I told you to stay with the tent?"

"I know but" she started to cry "I don't really know Ferbalot or Django so … I only trust you right now"

I sighed then picked her up and put her in my pocket "then hold on tight and don't let go, I have a little score to settle"

* * *

**Cliff hangerrrrrrrrrrr. A quick note for those of you who think that Django is acting OOC, the thing is … he's not, imagine him talking like in the show and not like a wise old man, that's how I imagine him when I write this anyway. For those of you who read my stories daily I will see you some time over the weekend, for those of you who only read this story I will see you in 7 days.**

**Please Review **


	5. Phineas VS Abiectio

**So here I am with another installment of my story "The Light Within the Darkness" … *sigh* what is wrong with this story? Why aren't people reading this as much as my others? Is it because I don't have that much Phinbella in it? But I digress to the review.**

**Skypan: There are actually three stories that take place after summer (four if you count the Christmas special) the Halloween special (Isabella openly says that she likes holding Phineas's hand), then there's the hockey Z-9 thing that doesn't have anything in it, and in the new year thing I believe that Phineas was actually teasing Isabella (I did not say that first but I do believe it), the task was imposible anyway seeing as the theory has more supporting it than disproving it, so I have come up with another challenge that I will talk about at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Abiectio and I were in a stair down, neither one of us willing to make the first move for fear that the other would counter. "Phineas" Isabell whispered to me "I'm scared"

I rubbed her head softly "don't worry Isabell" I started casting my sleep spell on her and she slowly closed her eyes. When she finally did I took a look at Abiectio then walked back to a nearby tree.

"Turning your back on an opponent isn't a smart thing to be Phineas" Abiectio mocked.

I turned back to glair at him "I don't want Isabell to get injured in the upcoming fight, and something tells me … nether do you"

There was a silence then Abietio laughed "yes that is true I do need her alive … but there doesn't have to be a fight if you just give her to me"

"You think that I'm just going to hand her over? What do you even want with her? And why doesn't she remember anything?" I demanded

Abiectio sighed "she must have happened when she lost connection to the lady of the puddle"

I looked at him confused "what do you mean by 'lost connection to the lady of the puddle?'"

"The lady of the puddle has disappeared and Isabell is going to help me find her"

I leered at him "like I said Isabell doesn't remember anything so how exactly do you plan to do with her? And why do you even want to find the lady of the puddle anyway?"

I was waiting for a serious response but instead Abiectio … laughed "you really think that I would just leave you alone? Where do you think I've been all this time?" my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped "truthfully I was waiting for you to place her into the lake to restore her memory, then I was going to follow you to the lady of the puddle, but some … unforeseen events forced me to move up my plan"

"What unforeseen events?"

He sighed again "Malifishmirtz has cooked up a fresh batch of meat-lings and is planning to use the water in the inner lake to feed them" my jaw dropped again "he might to get to the lake before you do and I personally don't want her to get killed by a bunch of meat flavored goons … no wait there not made of real meat"

"So you thought to take her and bring her to the lake yourself, but you still haven't answered one of my questions, what do you want with the lady of the puddle?"

"Sorry I don't have time to explain it to you. Just hand over Isabell and I promise that I won't hurt her"

I looked back to Isabell who was sleeping in the tree I left her in, then looked back to Abiectio "no"

He pulled out a dagger and pointed it at me "then I will take her"

I got my staff of my back and pointed it at him "not without a fight"

He … laughed again "I believe you remember our last encounter"

"I was holding back because I didn't want to hurt Isabell"

"Doesn't matter, you would have to be at least of student level wizard to even be a challenge for me"

I glared at him again "Febalot says that I'm almost at student level"

"Then you'll 'almost' be a challenge for me" I wasted no time firing an arcane blast at him which he deflected away with noticeably more difficulty than before "I must say, you are more talented than I thought you were but you must think of something a little different than that" I cast my spell of binding which caused energy ropes to emerge from the nearby trees and tie themselves to his limbs, restraining him "that's a little more like it" he broke free of the strands and came charging at me at a relatively slower pace than before.

I quickly noticed what he was doing, turned around and put up a magic shield, I saw a dagger come out of nowhere and puncture it followed be Abiectio materializing with his hand firmly on the dagger "you really think that I would fall for the same trick twice?" I sad as I repelled him from the shield "I realized that your inhuman speed came from our last encounter came from an illusion you cast before the fight began" my shield expired and I pointed my staff at him "wielding the power of darkness would give you access to such tricks wouldn't it?"

He laughed again, only quieter "I see that you've been doing your homework" I smiled at my success so far "but think, if I've been following you this whole time don't you think that I would know that the same trick wouldn't work on you twice?" my eyes grew wide again and I turned around to attempt to block his counter attack … but I was too late, his dagger had already created a wound perpendicular to the one he made in our first fight causing me to reel back in pain as the first wound opened again "like I said, almost a challenge" he walked over to the still sleeping Isabell, pulled out a lantern like thing and placed her in it "and to the victor go the spoils" he turned in the direction of our camp "and it looks like we are going to have some company, I must be on my way then" and before I could get back to my feet he vanished again.

"Phineas!" I heard Ferbalot shout "where are you!"

"I'm right here!" I shouted back to him. It wasn't long before I saw him and Django coming over to me.

Django stared wide eyed at me "What happened?" I was on the ground with my shirt opened and a scar on my chest.

"It was Abiectio" I said weakly "I fought him and … lost"

"And Isabell?" Ferbalot asked.

I looked away from them "he took her" I closed my eyes and waited for the ensuing lecture but none came.

"Are you alright?" Ferbalot asked.

"I'll live … he didn't use his shadow … thing on me so I won't decay or whatever"

"Do you know where he's taking Isabell?" Django asked.

I looked away again "he said something about using her to find the lady of the puddle, and waiting for us to restore her memory and lead him to her" I froze "but he somehow found out that Malifishmirtz was heading to the same lake to use the water to feed his new batch of meat-lings, so he decided to speed up the process"

"Then we must get there before he does and stop both parties from achieving their goal" Django said.

I shook my head "but Abietio is faster than us, how are we supposed to beat him?"

Django smiled "I knew that someone was watching us but I thought that it was just a denizen of the forest so I thought nothing of it but just to be safe I lead us an indirect route, there is a quicker one that should get us there just after him" hearing this I muscled myself to my feet, bandaged up my chest and we set off.

* * *

**Hi, here's my new challenge: in my story "The New Girl" there is someone who is performing an act than can be seen as cannibalism (eating your own kind), point out this act and I will post ONE new chapter of this story before Friday. P.S. the world isn't going to end.**

**Please Review**


	6. Payback

**Skypan: It's not cheating, and I figured that it would have been pretty obvious but I guess not. I guess I'm glad that I'm still alive but I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get to see the apocalypse (I'm even more disappointed that I didn't see someone write a story about it).**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: first let me say thank you, it not every day that an author comes into the site and sees the story he's been working on has 4 more reviews than it had before. But in order worry about it, I also have a good feeling about this story. 2. It's actually a foregone language for a simple phrase (I do that a lot). 3. I later saw that people on the wiki had the same theory so I guess that I wasn't so original on that one. 4. I plan to have a little something later on in this story but the major things happen in the sequel or further. And have a sugar cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio.**

* * *

(Isabell's POV)

I was awaken by the sun's glow from a sleep that I didn't even know I was in "what … happened?" I pulled myself to my feet and tried to walk around "Phineas?" I looked up to see that Phineas was not there but instead Abiectio. "You!" I shouted attempting to hit him only to be stopped by a glass wall "what happened to Phineas?"

I heard him sigh "Phineas has been beaten, and now you will be traveling with me"

"Impossible!" I shouted "Phineas cant loose"

"And how would you know this? You couldn't remember anything other than his name"

I would object to this but the unfortunate fact was … he was right. All I could remember of Phineas was his name and where he was, how was I to know whether or not he was actually capable of beating Abiectio? _'NO' _A voice in my head shouted _'Phineas is better than that, he is stronger than that, Phineas wouldn't lose to Abiectio without good reason'_ I was confused as to why this voice in my head was so sure of the fact that Phineas was stronger than Abiectio but it was rather pointless, I was currently being held captive by Abiectio and I was not getting out anytime soon.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Remember when I said that the entire forest would part for Django if he asked it to? Well I was right; he waved his staff and the forest opened up to reveal a path. "This should lead us right to the spring of renewal" He said.

"I'm guessing that that's the name of the lake?"

He nodded "we should be there in a half hours time from this point so let's get a move on"

About half way through my chest started burning causing me to drop to my knees in pain "what's wrong Phineas" Ferbalot asked.

"I'm fine it's just …" I took off my shirt and looked at the wound "it's starting to burn"

"Then we should apply the medication Ferbalot said pulling the bottle out of his backpack.

"Hold up" Django said as he started to examine the wound "this isn't a result of shadow power the wound just reopened" he held his hand up and it started to glow slightly, a moment later the wound closed slightly and the pain lessened "that's the most I'm capable of, you're going to have to wait for it to heel on its own before the pain fully goes away"

Ferbalot looked on in amazement "how did you do that?"

Django looked back to him "what? You mean heel Phineas's wound? I might be a step below a student but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of fixing minor injuries"

"What about that wolf? He didn't have a minor injury"

"Well I am able to heel animals a lot better than humans; I have been living in this forest all my life"

I shook my head "this is very interesting and all but can we please get back to saving Isabell?" I through my shirt back on and we continued moving down the path. Not much time later we made it to a lake that, like Django said, had an island in the middle, and guess who was on that island "Abiectio!" I shouted. I was about to swim the distance to the inner island but Django stopped me "what?!"

"You can't take him alone, should have a plan or something"

"We don't have time for a plan! Isabell is in danger and we have to save her!"

"If you insist" Django pointed his staff at the lake and before long a land bridge emerged and connected the island with the mainland "I still think that we should take him together"

I looked across the bridge at Abiectio who was patently waiting for me "stay here, I have a score to settle"

"It's a stupid idea to fight a guy that's already beaten you by yourself, especially since your injuries haven't fully healed yet"

Ferbalot grabbed Django shoulder and shook his head "this is a fight that Phineas must do on his own"

Django shook his head in disapproval "whatever, just don't die, I can't bring the dead back to life"

I gave him a smile and started to walk across the land bridge. "So you want a rematch don't you?"

I pulled out my staff and pointed it at him "this time I won't lose"

He laughed "if you go by recent statistics then it's pretty obvious that the odds are in my favor"

I glared at him "about that, why didn't you use your shadow power in our last fight?"

He shook his head (still clocked mind you) and pulled out a short sword. Moments later the sword was surrounded by a dark fire like substance "this is called my shadow blade, and it can do more than just make wounds that heal in reverse" he made a slashing motion which caused a wave of dark energy to come toward me parallel to the motion of his sword, luckily (or not so much luck as it was him demonstrating his powers) it missed. Abiectio brought his sword down and put his weight on it before getting back his balance "Like it I can only use it five times a day but wouldn't even need to use it once against you" he pointed his sword at me again.

I tightened my gaze "I'm not afraid of a little dark power"

He laughed "you should be, because this 'dark power' as you call it can remove your head in one swing" I froze in fear "but don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, only cut off a few limbs so you don't follow me anymore" he continued to point his sword at me "this is your last chance, leave!"

I continued pointing my staff at him then noticed Isabell right next to him, I lowered my staff "move Isabell"

"What?"

"I said move Isabell, I don't want her to get caught in the cross fire" Abiectio shook his head but nonetheless moved Isabell's cadge to the far end of the island.

"Well then" Abiectio said reigniting his shadow blade "shall we get started?"

* * *

**I need to write the next chapter of this story so I won't be updating for the rest of the weekend. I also need to find a job so … there's that …**

**R&R **


	7. Phineas the fire mage

**Now I know that I said that I would be taking a break from writing for a while but I also said that I would still update this story. And if you must know this chapter was finished last Sunday so technically I'm not writing today. But in any case, to the reviews.**

**Skypan: the world cant end until this story is finished and this story is at least four books long.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Thank you, I hope to find one soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio.**

* * *

(Abiectio's POV)

I pointed my sword at the young wizardling, "this is your last chance Phineas, give up and I won't hurt you" he just griped his staff and pointed it at me.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing"

I looked down, "fine then, don't say I didn't warn you" I swung my sword to the side and charged at the wizardling. As I was charging he fired a blast of fire at me, I attempted to deflect it away but when my sword made contact with it, it didn't give, it was at this point that I noticed that this blast was twice the size of his normal arcane blast and more than three times the power, eventually I was forced to jump over it because I couldn't reflect it. As I landed the wizardling fired another blast of fire at me, I quickly dodged this only to have three more coming at me, "what the heck? How is a wizardling capable of spells that are at the same power of a low level apprentice?"

He smiled, "I'm gifted in fire magic" he pressed both of his hands to the ground and caused two plumes to emerge from the ground twice the height of him. He thrusted his hands forward and the two plumes traveled in my direction.

I looked at the two plumes and my eyes widened, "oh shit!" I swung my sword and fired my dark wave (**A.N. that's the thing he demonstrated n the last chapter**) and was taken by surprise when it only stopped one of the plumes, "what the?" I fired another dark wave at the other wave _'that's three, only two left' _I froze for a second, "why have you been holding back for so long?"

He smirked, "if I used it in our first encounter then I defiantly would have hurt Isabell, not to mention destroy our house" I rolled my eyes, "and if I used it in the forest then I would have set the whole forest ablaze"

I looked around, "so you can't control your fire magic that well … and a small island surrounded by water is the ideal battlefield for you isn't it"

"If only it was the full extent then you would have been incinerated long ago"

I froze for a minute then looked back at Isabell, A vine immerged from the ground and grabbed her cage, the vine continued to rise from the ground with such a velocity that it threw the cage over to the swordsmen and druid, "clever little-" I was interrupted by a raging fire coming to engulf me.

* * *

(Ferbalot's POV)

(Moments earlier)

I was watching Phineas approach Abiectio ready to fight; I figured that he couldn't lose but then I noticed Isabell was still within his blast radius. "Django" I whispered, "can you get Isabell's cage away from where it is?"

He looked at me, "why, isn't she safe where she is? Given that she is still in the possession of Abiectio but still, she's far away from the fight right?"

I shook my head, "no, if Phineas were to use his full power then we aren't even safe" Django looked at me in surprise then pressed his hands to the ground and a vine immerged from the ground only to submerge again and travel in the direction of Isabell.

As the fight started turning in Phineas's favor, Django's vine reached Isabell, "ready?" I nodded. The vine bolted upward and took the cage with it. As it reached its apex, it let go of the cage throwing it in our direction.

"I got it" I shouted as I ran backward. I jumped up and grabbed the cage and landed on the bridge that Django made for us to get to the island,, "let's go!" I shouted to Django. We ran away from the island only looking back to see the island (and a good portion of the lake) get consumed with fire.

"How is he so powerful?" Django asked.

"I don't know" I said as I watched the fire dissipate, "but he still needs to learn control" the fire fully dissipated revealing an unconscious Abiectio and Phineas on his knees covered in burn marks, "else he will hurt himself"

Django stared at the scorched island in horror, "I hope that the spring is powerful enough to restore the island"

I made my way to Phineas who was looking at the ground in pain, "so how ya feeling?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me annoyed , "I feel like I'm about to-" he fainted. He had only used his inferno two times before now and both times he burnt himself very badly, the first time I was a little to close but that is a story for another day.

"Ferbalot?" Isabell asked as I looked her cage, "would you mind …" I broke the lock on the cage and opened the door. Isabella walked out and hoped to the ground, "Phineas …" she said weakly as she took a few steps toward Phineas, "you did all this …" she placed a hand on him, "put yourself through all this pain …" she brought her hands to her sides, "just so that you could help me get my memory back"

"So are we going to restore Isabell's memory or not?" Django asked as he stood at the center of the island. He slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground causing a spring to emerge from the center of the island. As the spring emerged the island seemed to heal itself.

"Come-on Isabell" I lowered one of my hand's so that Isabell could hop on and I could carry her to the spring.

She looked at Phineas who was still unconscious, "but what about Phineas? He's hurt and we can't just leave him like this."

I sighed, "Phineas will be fine. What's important right now is getting back your memory" Isabell climbed on and I began walking over to the spring. As I was walking I saw Django's eyes widen and his mouth opened like he was about to say something. I didn't wait for him to speak, I turned around and pulled out my sword just in time to block an attack from behind by Abiectio, "how on earth did you manage to withstand Phineas's inferno?" I asked as our swords were clashed against each other.

I saw him smile under his cloak, "did you really think that my dark wave could only be used for offense?" he jumped back as our swords separated.

"I thought that there was more to your power than just that but still there is no way that you managed to get out of it unscathed"

He laughed, "you think I don't have more than just an offence and defense? I can also use it to heal myself should I become wounded"

I smiled, "that's five Abiectio, one to show off, two against Phineas's fire pillar, one to block his inferno, and one to heal yourself" I saw that he showed signs of pain, "looks like my brother's attack did more than you anticipated. Your still injured and it looks quite serious by the looks of things"

I could tell he was glaring under his cloak,, "I don't need to be at one hundred percent to finish you" he came at me again with his sword. I dropped Isabell and raised my sword to block his.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I watched as Ferbalot battled Abiectio; it was clear that even though he managed to block the inferno and heal himself Abiectio was still very injured. As the fight went on I saw that Isabell was on the ground and almost stepped on several times. Thinking quickly I summoned a vine that lashed out, grabbed the water sprite, and brought her to me, "you okay Isabell?" she nodded. I brought her over to the spring and dropped her in. after a moment the water started to glow and both Ferbalot and Abiectio looked over to see what was happening. A moment later Isabell came flying out of the spring looking good as new, "it worked" I whispered.

"DJANGO!" I heard Ferbalot call from behind. I looked to see Adiectio was right behind me. Before I could act he kicked me aside and made a jump for Isabell.

"NO!" Isabell shouted as she lifted her arm causing a stream of water emerge from the spring and slam into Abiectio, "that was for Phineas" she shouted as she caused some more streams to slam into him.

_'I hope she knew from the beginning that the water only healed when it was in the spring' _I thought. a few more blast later and Abiectio somehow got his balance back. He reignited his shadow blade and cut through the remaining streams like butter.

He pointed his sword at Isabell, "you really think a little water can stop me" he said as he made his way to her. Just as he was a few feet from Isabell a giant ball of fire blindsided him and sent him flying to the far end of the island.

I looked over to see Phineas on one knee with his hand extended and giving off smoke, "PHINEAS!" Isabell cried as she flew over to him and into his embrace.

Ferbalot and I walked over to the two and I let out a sigh of relief, "glad to see that's over with"

As if on cue a sound comes from the forest, as it gets closer I we all began to hear it more clearly, "meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat"

I face palm, "out of the frying pan"

"And into the fire" Ferbalot finishes.

* * *

**I just love cliffhangers (except when there actually hanging from a cliff) but I will work on the next chapter and get it to you by next week, but I will be taking a break from my other stories, thank you for understanding.**

**R&R**


	8. The tenebris animas

**Hi, it's me again. There is a lot of dialog in this chapter so please tell me if anything needs improvement. Other than that I am really happy about the number of reviews that this story is getting, but still no one has taken an attempt at either of my challenges (albeit the first one is impossible). So I will remind every one of the second one: In my story "The New Girl" there is someone who is performing an act than can be seen as cannibalism (eating your own kind), point out this act and I will post ONE new chapter of this story before Friday (HINT: it's in CH4). And now to the reviews.**

**ebok95: Glad to see the enthusiasm.**

**Skypan: I would tell you that things will get worse but that would be a spoiler (P.S. I love cliffhangers if you haven't noticed)**

**Kat: like I said earlier I will update this story every Friday or after someone answers one of my questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio.**

* * *

(Ferbalot's POV)

We watched as a bundle of meat-lings (still small mind you) started marching out of the forest "what are those things?" Django asked.

"Meat-lings" I said as I griped my sword "Malifishmirtz's minion of choice"

Django took a closer look at the meat-lings "there so small and … cute?"

"Ya that's until they absorb water, then they grow in size and get mean"

Django looked scared "Ferbalot … the water from the fountain flows indefinitely"

"So if Malifishmirtz takes this … then he will be able to empower his army again"

It was at that point that Malifishmirtz himself came out of the woods along with norm holding a metal cadge containing Perrible. A smile crept across his face as he took sight of us "so it looks like fate has decided to reward me by letting me take my vengeance at the same time I get my army"

I glared then pointed my sword at Malifishmirtz "look here evil wizard, we will not let you take this sacred place. We've stopped you once before and this time will be no different" he waved his staff forward and his meat-lings marched absorbing the water of the lake as they did. It wasn't long before the lake was draned of all water and most of the meat-lings were now roughly the size of a fully grown human. I looked at the unconscious Phineas and weighed options, we were undermanned, worn-out, outnumbered, and might be pressed for time. I griped my sword and tried to think of a plan but unfortunately the plan was usually Phineas's idea.

As the meat-lings steped foot on the island I heard Isabella cry out "Malifishmirtz, please stop. we're on an important quest and we don't have time to fight you and stop you're latest plan"

Malifishmirtz frowned, waved his staff, and his meat-lings stopped "what's so important that I'm not the main threat?" he started walking over to the island.

Isabell looked away and frowned "it's about the lady of the puddle"

Malifishmirtz's eyes widened, at this point he had made it to the island and only three of his meat-lings were also on the island "what about my daughter?" Malifishmirtz demanded.

I could say that I was shocked that the beautiful lady of the puddle was actually related to this nut job but that wasn't my main concern "Isabell, what became of the lady of the puddle"

"Vanessa" Malifishmirtz interrupted; Django and I looked at him confused "her real name is Vanessa"

We all stared awkwardly for a few moments before Isabell finally spoke again "the lady of the … I mean Vanessa was being hunted for some time now. I'm not one hundred on the story but recently she went into hiding in her emergency safe house and needs someone to go and protect her until this hunter is caught"

"So where's this safe house?" Django asked.

Isabell sighed "even knowing the location doesn't allow safe passage. The journey alone is enough to end a simple man, not to mention the guardians. She is located at the top of Congelata mons"

At that point a mysterious dark cloud formed over the island. As it grew it started to move to the perimeter of the lake (or there lack of) then to the outside of the forest "what is this?" I asked.

I saw Malifishmirtz go wide eyed and take a few steps back "this … can't be" a few small dark orbs started to rain from the cloud only to slowly be aabsorbed by the trees.

I looked at Malifishmirtz "What's happening?"

All he did was whisper "tenebris animas" we all looked at him confused "it is a dark force that has no body … so it takes over the nearest thing that is not already alive and clams it as its new body" I looked back to the trees and watched in horror as they uprooted themselves and started taking a humanoid shape. I stepped to the edge of the island and readied myself "that's not going to work, even if you somehow manage to bring down a 'tree' the tenebris animas inside will just search for another host body"

"Well what if I destroy it before it manages to get into one?"

Malifishmirtz shook his head "it's insubstantial; your sword will just pass right through it. You would need special magic to kill it" I looked back to Malifishmirtz in horror "but it won't be able to survive outside a host or dark space for very long"

"Dark space?"

"It's a special area that nourishes beings of darkness"

"So then all we have to do is destroy anything that they could use as a body right?"

"Hold on a minute" Django shouted as he walked from the fountain towards us, "that would include every tree in the brown forest"

Malifishmirtz sighed, "Yes, that would be the only way"

"NO, not happening. This forest and I have been through too much for me to forsake it like that"

I looked at the dark tree-ents who were fighting Malifishmirtz's meat-lings in the depleted lake, "Django if we don't then we will die and you'll lose this forest anyway"

Django clenched his teeth then slammed his staff on the ground. Moments later several roots came up from around one of the tree-ents and wrapped around it restraining it, "don't destroy it and it won't be able to go to a new body right?" Malifishmirtz shook his head and as if to mock Django's efforts the dark orb that was within the tree separated from it and flew too one of the other trees and merged with it causing it to come to life. I looked back to the restrained tree and saw that even though the tenebris animas had left it, the tree had not returned to its normal state; it was locked in the last position it was in when the tenebris animas left it. "Why is this happening to my forest?" Django asked while about to burst into tears."

"Guys?" Isabell said to get our attention "I know this is a bad time and all but … Abiectio has disappeared"

I threw my hands in the air "wonderful, that's all we need right now is the guy who's trying to find .,," I froze "Abiectio did this" everyone looked at me in confusion, "he was playing possum until Isabell revealed the location of Vanessa, then he conjured up this mess to slow us down while he got a head start"

Everyone looked shocked except for Malifishmirtz who looked confused, "who?" he asked.

"Abiectio, we don't know much about him other than he somehow has the power to weld some dark power"

"Is he a wizard of some form?"

I got confused for a moment, "I … don't think so"

"Then he couldn't have conjured this. Even though these things do appear in nature it's so rare that something like this could only come from a wizard of at least adept level who has practiced in dark magic"

I face palmed, "great now we know that there's someone else out there that we have to worry about"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Isabell asked "there are a lot of dark tree-ents who seem to be beating the meat-lings" we all looked back and sure enough the meat-lings were losing the fight.

Malifishmirtz shook his head, "Okay, let's suppose that the tree huger allows us to destroy the forest"

"Not happening" Django interrupted, "and I'm a druid"

"Ignoring, so as I was saying; how are we to destroy an entire forest"

"YOU DON'T"

"We burn it" we all looked back to see Phineas had come too, "this forest is very flammable so if we burn it then it then it should spread rather fast"

"YOU'R NOT GOING TO DESTROY MY FOREST!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE" Django took a few steps back, "if we don't destroy it then we will die, we can't destroy any of the tenebris animas, end even if we could it would take too much time" Django froze, "we're on a time limited here Django, these are obviously meant to slow us down while whoever did this gets to Vanessa first. I'm guessing that somehow whoever did this knows that you would not want to hurt your forest"

"I bet Abiectio told him" Isabell sneered.

"Whatever the case, we need to destroy this forest in the fastest way possible" Django looked down in despaired "but I'm not going to do it without your permission"

I was shocked "Phineas we don't have time-"

"I'm not going to destroy something without the consent of its owner"

"I don't own it" Django said weakly, "I just guard it" there was an awkward silence, "and I'm not about to let some bodiless monsters have their way with my forest" he looked up with determination in his eyes "burn it"

* * *

**Ah the feeling of having another chapter finished. Truth be told I am a little skeptical about getting another chapter up and running before next Friday so I might be late if someone actually manages to complete the challenge.**

**R&R**


	9. A goodbye to a good friend

**Hi there loyal fans. Here I am with another chapter of this story. So for those of you who were waiting patiently for this chapter I can safely say this chapter is up and running.**

**Seirin-chan: I'm not the first person to make a story based on the episode but I am the first to make a non one shot of it (that I know of), if you want the other story then it is called "Just One Dance" by 'Gyaradosmaster' it is rather old but it is cute. … I just learned that Isabel is spelled with only one L.**

**Kat: Glad to hear it (all of it), that's actually how I got into fanfiction.**

**Skypan: I'm sorry to make you so depressed, this is a fantisy story so there is bound to be some depressing scenes (If not a lot).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio.**

* * *

(Ferbalot's POV)

I must say that I have never seen so much fire in my whole life; Phineas had sent only three blasts of fire at the forest (he didn't have the strength for any more) and it lit up like fireworks. The trees cracked under the flame and the fire was so fierce that I was worried that it would somehow reach us. The tenebris animas were also caught in the blast so they had to abandon there tree bodies and return to the cloud from whence they came "my forest ..." Django said as he watched the inferno before him.

The Fire continued to roar as Isabel called our names "Ferbalot, Django, Phineas has passed out again!"

I walked over to Phineas and checked his vitals, "he's used up to much energy, I doubte he'll be waking up for quite some time"

"Speaking of time" Malifishmirtz interrupted, "how long do you think this is going to be burning for?"

I sighed and looked to Django, "I don't want to sound like I'm being rude of anything but do you have a rough estimate of how long where going to be unable to leave?"

There was a long silence before Django answered, "it will most likely burn for six hours before it is nothing more than a wasteland of forgotten life"

I looked over to Phineas and saw Isabel siting right next to his unconscious body, at that moment something didn't seem quite right with the circumstances involving her memory loss, "Isabel!" I shouted at the sprite. She looked at me concerned as I walked over "tell me something" I whispered, "how exactly did you lose your memory?"

Isabel shrugged "I don't really remember that. Last thing I remember was talking to Vanessa about the person that was hunting her and something about protection, then there was a dark fire, and the rest is a blur"

I looked away, "I'm guessing the person who was hunting her caught up to her. My guess is she barely managed to escape otherwise we wouldn't have Abiectio and this mysterious magic user after us." Isabel looked at Phineas with a concerned look on her face. This got me curious about something else "Isabel? Why was Phineas the only thing you could remember?"

She looked like she was about to panic, "oh … I don't know … maybe it's because … he's such a great wizard"

I narrowed my gaze, "Phineas had no such power the last time we met you, on top of that he couldn't even focus enough energy to cast a spell, so let me ask you again; why was a wizardling the only memory you could hold on to?"

Isabel looked behind me and I flowed suite, Django was still watching his forest burn, Malifishmirtz was ordering his meat-lings to keep the fire from reaching us, Phineas was still unconscious, and Parrible had escaped from his cadge and was now patting Django on the back. I looked back to Isabel who was biting her lower lip, "you promise not to tell anyone?" I held up one hand and placed the other over my heart, Isabel took a beep breath and looked me in the eyes, "... I'm … in love … with him" I tilted my head and gave her a confused look, "sprites aren't allowed to fall in love with humans. It leads to attachment to that one human which would which would be problimatick seeing as we are guides to hundreds of adventurers"

I sighed, "then what do you plan to do when this is over?"

She looked away, "I don't want to think about it"

I face palmed and shook me head. I looked up and noticed that it was getting late and the sun had already set (even though there was a lot of lite from the forest), "I think we should set up camp for the night" I said earning me some wired looks from everyone else, "look this fire is going to burn for at least six hours and the sun has already set" everyone looked up in surprise that the sun had actually set and they hadn't noticed, "so I think while we wait out this inferno we should get some rest"

"Well do what you want" Malifishmirtz said as he walked over to NORM, "I'm gong back to my castle to make a plan to rescue my daughter" NORM lifted up Malifishmirtz and walked over to the burning forest, then proceed to walk through it without any form of trouble. The meat-lings followed and were quickly roasted alive.

"O-kay ..." Isabel said as she watched the meat-lings walk to there death, "so how do we set up a tent that will not burn and keep out the light from the fire?"

Django stood up and walked to the center of the island, "like this" he lifted up his staff and slammed the bottom of it on the ground. Moments later a small hut made from earth was formed, "we can stay in here tonight and tomorrow you can get on with your adventure"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The flowing morning)

I woke up so sore that I couldn't move without feeling imminence pain, "aw … where am I?" I looked around to see my brother and Isabel still asleep. I fumbled my way out of the tent like thing that we were sleeping in, "what happened after I fell unconscious?" I looked around to see Django kneeling at a shrine of some sort with his hands together and his eyes closed, "what'd I miss?"

Django didn't move but still responded, "the brown forest is no more than ash, and it's all because we … I had to keep it out of the hands of some evil wizard"

I looked down, "I'm sorry, I wish that there was another way"

Django sighed, "there wasn't …" he stood up, "I have a lot of work to do"

I looked at the dead forest that lay before us, "you could come with us"

He shook his head, "I am still the guardian of this forest and now that it is destroyed I must rebuild it"

I looked down, "there's no telling how long it will take, and on top of that we could really use your help on this quest" Django continued to look off into the distance, "is there anyway we can help?"

Django shook his head, "this is my responsibility and mine alone. I wish you the best of luck on your journey but there is nothing I can do to help you"

I nodded, "then maybe we'll meat again someday"

"Who's to say, maybe we will" Django walked off towards the remains of the forest and I walked back to the tent … thing. "Hey Ferbalot, Isabel, time for us to get going"

Ferbalot yawned and opened his eyes slowly, "couldn't you wait? I mean it's not like we had an epic battle that caused our party to separate or something"

I rolled my eyes, "Django's going to stay behind to restore his forest" Ferbalot face-palmed, "hey Ferbalot, have you seen Perrible?"

* * *

**I know it's not that exciting but I didn't have much to put in this chapter (as a matter of fact this chapter has more in it than originally planed) What's changed?: I originally had Django staying with the party up until the day I wrote this chapter. Due to a last minute decision I realized that he would stay to try to regrow his forest (and that would take a very long time), so he might make an appearance before the next book or he might not (but he will defiantly appear in the next book one way or another). I will fix the spelling on Isabel's name in the other chapters later**

**R&R**


	10. Was it worth it?

**Hi there all you out there who are reading this story. Normally I would make some long winded discussion about how things are but I'm just going to get right into the reviews. But before that I am going to give you a short chapter warning. Okay now to the reviews.**

**Skypan: Really? Because from what I've seen you seem more like a person who's constantly happy.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Don't worry, at some point I might have Django come back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio … actually … I think that means I own everything in this chapter.**

* * *

(No one's POV)

It was a cold night as a mysterious hooded figure sat on a tree branch looking up at the mountain that lay before him, "sure is a long climb" he said as he sat there, "maybe I should wait till morning when it's warmer"

_'You know the temperature has little effect on you. Why put of something so important?' _A voice said to him.

He sighed and took another look at the mountain, "I really don't like the cold, never have never will"

_'Really?' _the voice said, _'are you sure that is the reason you refuse to climb? Or are you scared?'_

The figure closed his eyes, "I fear nothing"

_'HA, don't give me that Abiectio. If you had no fear then you wouldn't be in this predicament now would you?'_

"I wasn't afraid"

_'Then why did you hesitate?'_

"It didn't seem worth it"

_'But you wound up doing it anyway didn't you?'_

Abiectio slammed his fist into the tree, "thing's changed"

The voice laughed, _'but if you had don't it earlier then you would have lost less'_

"I would have lost it anyway, the reason I did it was because it was already taken from me"

_'Would you have lost it because of the payment? Or the product? Or would it just be the simple transaction that would have taken it away?'_

Abiectio paused, "it wouldn't have been taken if I did any of that earlier, it would have been lost"

_'And yet you still lost so much because of it'_

"I knew what I would loose if I went threw with it, and at the time it was offered it wasn't worth it … I'm not even sure if it was worth it after"

_'Does it feel like it was worth it?'_

Abiectio rested his head on the tree's side, "it was sure gratifying … for a moment"

_'And that's when you realized what you did'_

"That's when I realized the many thing's I did"

_'And do you regret those thing's?'_

"I regret some of them, the others I don't mind"

_''But do you believe it was worth it?' _Abiectio looked away from the mountain, _'answer the question, was what you gained worth what you lost?'_

Abiectio remained silent for some time before answering, "I don't know, but it was defiantly not worth what was taken from me"

_'Did it ease the pain?'_

"Which pain?"

_'The pain of having it taken from you'_

"What I took did not make the pain go away"

_'Then what did?'_

"Nothing, the pain is still there"

_'Something made it better though'_

'Nothing made it better"

_'There is something you did that you feel better'_

"Nothing made me feel better"

_'There was something'_

"I wouldn't call it right"

_'But was it wasn't wrong was it?'_

Abiectio closed his eyes, "what I did or didn't do I should say didn't make me feel any better. If anything it made me feel worse" he sat up and looked back at the mountain, "but that's all in the past, come sunrise I have a mountain to climb and an elemental guardian to find"

The voice laughed, _'do you really think that what you were promised will really make the pain go away? Or even that you'll receive what was promised to you?'_

"I was promised that it might, and that's all I can hope for"

_'You don't even know what it is. All you got was a promise that it MIGHT help'_

Adiectio sighed, "well I just hope that it does"

There was a long silence, _'why do you want to believe that you're employer is going to come threw with this promise? If memory serves you didn't come threw on the last promise you made' _Abiectio remained quiet,'_Is it because you secretly hope that the promise is not kept, so that you can feel what it's like to have someone promise you everything just so it can be striped away from you before your very eye's' _Abiectio didn't respond, _'it still haunts you doesn't it?'_

"Until my dying day" the mysterious voice laughed while Abiectio drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So who's confused? Come on show of hands. Well I cant see you're hands but I'm guessing it's a lot. I do plan to explain it at one point but how about a little competition. In a private message or review send me your theory on what happened to Abiectio. This is a competition for fun and not a prize. I will not tell you if you are right or wrong but I would like to see what people think is going to happen. Also if you want I will post it in the review responses in the following chapter.**

**R&R**


	11. What is a water sprite?

**I'm going to be honest here, I'm not all that pleased on how this story is turning out. I feel as though the … weird name is making people not want to read this story. So to fix this I'm asking for some ideas on a new name but if that doesn't work then … I will have to put this story on the shelf. I'm sorry if people are upset by this but I have to many story ideas and I actually have to cut my limit on stories in progress down to three and I need to focus on stories that are popular.**

**Reviews: I'm just going to answer both the reviews in one shot. It wasn't supposed to make sense yet, it was supposed to get people thinking about what happened to him. And thank you two for reviewing, this story feel's as though it's going down hill.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We made a stop in town before going to Congelata mons to find Vanessa. Our first stop was the inn of the prancing platypus … again. We stopped there for two reasons, the first was to try to find Bufavulous and Baljeetolas (which we were unable to do), and the second was to plan our assent of the mountain, "so the clime from the bottom of the mountain to the top would take about a day and a half right?" I asked.

Isabel sighed, "it would but the temple isn't located at the top" she looked away, "and I don't know the exact location"

I but my lower lip, "well that's going to be a problem" I leaned back in my chair, "do you have an approximate location?"

I saw sadness come to her eyes, "just a riddle, 'follow the water flowing up from it's steeple'" Ferbalot and I gave her a confused look, "sorry I don't really understand it either"

I sat back in my chair, "if only it made more sense, water doesn't flow upward does it?"

"Not in nature" Ferbalot stated, "it could be a spell"

I looked at the table, "that still doesn't make things that easier for us, we still have to search an entire mountain"

"If we had the mark of the puddle then this might be easier" Ferbalot and I looked confused at Isabel again, "sorry it's a mark that the lady of the puddle can bestows on people that will glow when she's nearby" Ferbalot and I continued to look at Isabel, "sorry I wasn't given it"

I rested my elbows on the table and grasped my forehead in my hands, "so we have almost nothing to go on, an entire mountain to search, and it's just the two of us" Ferbalot gave me a look, "what?" he pointed at Isabel who looked extremely sad, "I mean if we ever get into a fight or anything like that"

Ferbalot glared at me, "she seemed to be rather capable when we were fighting Abiectio"

I sighed and looked to Isabel who had a look of shame, "the thing I did with the water sprouts … it takes up a lot of magic and ..."

"Your source of magic is the lady of the puddle, isn't it?" she nodded.

Ferbalot gave us both a confused look, "what do you mean by 'source of magic'?"

At that moment our taco salads arrived, "ah thank you sir" I said as I accepted the salads, "well Ferbalot you know that magic is what powers my arcane abilities right?" he nodded, "well when I cast a spell my magic is slightly used up"

Ferbalot rolled his eyes, "I know that Phineas but doesn't you magic replenish over time?"

I took a bit out of my taco salad, "well yes mine does over time but I'm a physical being"

"And Isabel's not?"

Isabel looked down and closed her eyes, "I wasn't born naturally like you two were, I was created by the lady of the puddle" she opened her eyes and looked back up at us, "because of which I don't have much human in me so I cant generate my own magic like the other sprites"

I tilted my head to the side, "what do you mean? The other sprites that we met on our last journey can create there own magic?"

"Well ya, at one point they were human but ..." Isabel looked away, "they died or were dieing. When the lady of the puddle found them their souls hadn't left their bodies so she used her power to turn them into water sprites to save their lives … or soul. And because of which they are still mostly human so they can generate there own magic"

Ferbalot scratched his head, "so … sprites cant generate there own magic?" Isabel and I nodded, "why?"

I didn't fully understand why so I looked to Isabel and she looked away, "because I lives on magic" she answered, "a water sprite uses magic to exist, it comprises my being, that's why sprites don't go adventuring they need to draw magic from something else like a location, a wizard, or some source of pure magic"

"But you said that she get's her magic from the lady of the puddle right? So why cant she use spells like she did against Abiectio?"

Isabel sighed, "it's not a constant stream, I get it in parts so that I can go out and help adventurers"

My attention quickly turned to Isabel, "what would happen if you ran out of magic? I know that you wouldn't be able to cast spells and all but if it's what comprises you're physical being then ..."

Isabel closed her eye's and brought her hands together, "I'll faded away if I ever run out of magic"

Ferbalot shrugged, "well then all you have to do is not use up all your magic then"

I glared at Ferbalot, "she's using up magic right now to live and breath, Ferbalot were on a time limit here"

"Cant she just use magic that you generate?"

"I'm a wizardling and she's a complexed sprite that can act and think on her own, I cant generate enough magic to keep her from disappearing" I turned to Isabel, "how much time do you have left?"

"I get enough magic to last me three months and it's been almost a month since my last serving" she looked out the window, "and each of those water blast's took away a weak"

I looked to Ferbalot, "I was unconscious for that part how many blast did she do?"

Ferbalot sighed, "she has a week"

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter … I feel as though not many people are reading this … so pleas give me some ideas on a new name for this story so it sounds cooler because if I don't find a way to get more people to read this then … I will have to put it on hold for … I don't even know.**

**R&R**


	12. Ggelu silva

**Let me start by thanking everyone who is reading this, and let me continue by thanking everyone who left a review. It really means a lot to me. But in other news I have yet to come up with a new name for this story, but that's not really important right now is it? And now to the reviews! Also there was something wrong with my spell check so please pardon the spelling errors**

**Skypan: I don't plan to put it on hold yet so you can relax for a while.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**SweetCakes000: Well this story has more to it than just Phinabella so I cant really use that name but thank you anyway.**

**FanficCriticTheThird: Thank you I'll give it some time. And I'd ask but I would like to read her story before asking for advertising on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio and the character that will be introduced later (I will put a second disclaimer at the end for his name)**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I ran out of the inn of the prancing platypus faster than lightning, we only had a weak to find Vanessa so that Isabel wouldn't disappear. "Phineas!" Ferbalot called, "stop running so fast!" Ferbalot and Isabel ran out shortly after I did and were giving chase.

"If we don't get to the lady of the puddle then Isabel is going to disappear. Why should I slow down?"

"Because you don't know where Congelata mons actually is" I slowed down to a stop. The one thing I new about the mountain where Vanessa was was that it was a mountain where Vanessa was. I had no idea how to get there and I had no idea what the mountain was even like.

"So then where is it?" I asked back to him. He shrugged, "great now not only do we not know where on the mountain Vanessa is but we don't know where tho mountain itself is"

"Um ..." I heard Isabel say, "I … know where it is ..."

I took a few breaths to calm myself down, "okay … sorry … were good"

Ferbalot glared at me, grabbed my collar, and started dragging me away, "I need a minute to talk to Phineas" Isabel looked at us and just … floated … there.

Ferbalot dragged me until we were out of sight of Isabel, "what is you deal bro?" I hissed.

Ferbalot's eye's grew wide, "my deal? I should be asking you that"

"What do you mean?"

"Firstly, Back in the brown forest, you left to fight Abiectio even though you knew that you didn't have a chance of beating him without your fire spell's"

"So?"

"Secondly, when you fought him on the island, you used your Inferno, seems like overkill doesn't it?"

"How was it overkill if he was still standing after?"

"He was extremely weekend, I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out after he got away"

"Couldn't he just heal himself again?"

"I saw it has limits of some form but that's not the issue here. You haven't been thinking this whole adventure, you've been rushing at every point and not stopping to make a plan like we should be doing now"

"I might have been a little hasty but-"

"And on top of that you've been on edge, snapping at every minor set back"

"Isabel's LIFE is in danger!"

Ferbalot leered at me, "there's more to it than that isn't there?"

I looked away and sighed, "if Abiectio get's to Vanessa first then we wont be able to save Isabel"

"And"

I looked away, "nothing"

Ferbalot glared at me, "oh really? It has nothing to do with getting even with Abiectio?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He not only threatened Isabel's life but he's made you look like a fool the first and second time you fought, are you sure that you're not trying to get even with him?"

I sighed, "it's not that I want to get even with him … there's something odd about him"

Ferbalot rolled his eye's, "he's an assassin that keeps his face covered and can inflict wounds that will decay until they kill you, of course there's something odd about him"

"That's not what I find odd"

"Then what is?"

I looked back at him, "let's just say I hope I'm wrong and leave it at that" I walked back to Isabel.

"You don't have the best track record for being wrong" Ferbalot said as he followed me.

When we got back to Isabel we found her patiently waiting by a tree, "what was that about?" she asked.

I looked away, "it doesn't matter. So how do we get to Congelata mons?"

"Can you pull out a map?" I looked at Ferbalot who pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it about thirty times. "Alright so Congelata mons lies to the east we need to go around the southern side of gelu silva and then the nearest place where we can start climbing is on the south western side of the mountain"

I looked at the map curiously, "gelu silva that's a forest isn't it?" Isabel nodded, "then couldn't we just go through it?"

Isabel's eyes shot open, "NO WE CANT GO THROUGH IT" both Ferbalot looked at her confused, "I mean ... it's far to dangerious and we need to get to the point where we need to start climbing right?"

Ferbalot looked at the map closely, "from what it look's like there's a safe point to start climbing where the forest meet's the mountaine"

"Well ... we want to be safe and it's only a little out of our way"

I looked at the map, the forest was five times as wide as long at least, not to mention the point where we need to start climbing would be much more to the west then the west, "I don't think so"

"The forest is far to dangerious, we can't go there" Isabel pleeded.

I looked at Isabel annoyed, "it's name translates to 'frost forest' I'm relatively good at fire magic in case you forgot" Isabel didn't say anything, she just looked away with a guilty look on her face.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Some time later)

We were about one fourth the way through gelu silva and so far the only trouble we found was a few frozen tree branches blocking our way, "wow they don't call this place gelu silva for nothing" I said as I looked at the vast amount of frozen trees"

Ferbalot also looked around, "I know, it's like we entered an entirly diferent relm"

"I think it's a nice change of pace from the brown forest" after I took a few steps I realized that Ferbalot had stopped walking, "what is it?" Ferbalot shook his head, "oh ... sorry"

"Can you two please get a move on" Isabel said from under the back of my hood, "I don't want to be here any longer than we have to"

I looked back and tried to look at Isabel, "why? What's so frightening about this forest?"

It was at that moment that we heard a maniacal laugh, "HA HA HA HA HA, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ INTO MY FOREST? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE UP AGAINST?" A mysterious deep voice said.

I pulled out my staff and Ferbalot drew his sword, "we mean you no harm, we're just passing through"

The mysterious voice laughed again, "YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?"

I looked back at Isabel, "Isabel, do you know who this is?"

She looked away, "I have no idea who this is" a moment later a dart came out of nowhere and struck Ferbalot causing him to fall over.

I quickly looked over to him then back to the trees, "show yourself!" all it did was laugh.

"See Phineas I told you that this was a bad idea"

I looked around some more, "now's really not the time Isabel"

"ISABEL?" the voice said. Isabel just hid herself deeper under the back of my hood, "ISABEL IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

I clenched my teeth, "what? You want to kidnap Isabel too?"

"KIDNAP?" the voice changed from a deep demanding one to a mid curious one, "why would I want to hurt Isabel?"

"No" Isabel whispered.

I looked back real quick then to the trees, "why don't you show yourself so we can talk this out"

A moment later there was a rustling in the trees, the next moment a small … sprite … I think, came out from behind one of the branches. Isabel took a peek out to look at what happened and then quickly ducked back under my hood. With a dragonfly like motion the small sprite like thing flew over to me, "hi, my name is Hawthorn"

* * *

**Yes Hawthorn is the character I was talking about in the disclaimer earlier. Now take some guesses as to what he is and why Isabel is so afraid of him (I would like to see what people come up with). Anyone who guesses who he's from can have a cookie but I only know 6 or 8 people on earth who would. In unrelated news SNOW DAY!**

**R&R**


	13. Hawthorn the adventurer

**Let me start by saying how much I hate physics … I hate it … a lot … in other news I've already talked about this but because one of my stories has finished another one is about to start and there is still time to vote on which one. The poll is on my profile page if your interested.**

**Skypan: Well can you tell me what it is that's confusing you? I don't want to forget to explain something. Also I noticed that you reviewed less than 5 minutes after this story was posted … I'm thinking I should delay this until after 12 … na I just wait till after breakfast.**

**Sixletlover11: Thank you. And I don't know why it sounds familiar. I only know maybe 7 people who would know what he's based off of.**

**FanficCriticTheThird: You know … you will find out what the deal is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio and Hawthorn**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I looked at Hawthorn a little confused. He looked like a sprite in some form of hide armor and a bow attached to his belt, probably so that it wouldn't get in the way of his wings, "I'm … Phineas"

"Nice to meat you Phineas, now where's Isabel?" He didn't wait for my response, he flew around me looking for Isabel.

"How do you know Isabel?" I asked while trying to spot him. Unfortunately he didn't answer.

"There you are Isabel" he said while lifting up my hood.

"Hi … Hawthorn … how are things?"

"Oh you know, going on adventures, becoming famous, the usual stuff"

I shook my head, "Hawthorn!" I shouted. The sprite looked up then flew in front of me, "I asked you how you knew Isabel?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I'm an adventurer, Isabel once guided me on a quest to hunt some monsters that were terrorizing my village"

I tilted my head, "I didn't know that there were villages full of sprites"

"Well you see-"

It was at that moment that something important hit me, "wait a second your a sprite!"

"Well ..."

"And sprites need to use magic to sustain themselves right?"

"Well yes but-"

"That must mean that there is source of magic near by that Isabel could use so she wont disappear"

"Look I'm trying to tell you … wait WHAT?"

I looked to the side in excitement "And if there's an entire village of sprites then it must be huge"

"Hold on go back a minute, what was this about Isabel disappearing?"

I looked back to Hawthorn, "well Isabel usually get's her supply of magic from the lady of the puddle but she is low and the lady of the puddle is somewhere on Congelata mons but we might not be able to get to her in time" Hawthorns face went blank, "but now we can save her" Hawthorn looked at Isabel who was currently siting on my shoulder, "Hawthorn, we need to know where the source of magic is"

Hawthorn looked back at me, "Phineas … there is no source of magic"

My eyes opened wide, "what? Then how do you sustain yourself?"

"Because ..." Hawthorn looked away, "I'm a pixy"

I froze and the smile disappeared from my face, "your a … what?"

"I'M A PIXY" he shouted.

I took a few moments to take in what happened, "so …"

Just then Ferbalot got to his feet. After shaking his head he looked at me and gave me a 'what happened look' Before I could explain He looked at Hawthorn and pointed in shock.

I looked between Hawthorn and Ferbalot, "Oh that's Hawthorn" Ferbalot looked at me then back to Hawthorn, "he's … apparently a pixy and not a sprite"

Ferbalot gave me a 'what's the difference' look.

I sighed, "A pixy is … a more physical being than a sprite, they can generate there own magic and don't need it to sustain themselves" Ferbalot scratched the back of his neck obviously confused about what was going on. After a moment he froze then pulled two dart like things out of the back of his neck. "those are probably Hawthorn's" I looked back to where Hawthorn was only to see that he disappeared.

"Oh Isabel" I looked at me shoulder to see him holding onto Isabel's shoulders like she just told him something horrible, "are you really in danger of disappearing?" Isabel nodded, "then tell me her I can help"

"You can start by letting go of me"

Hawthorn immediately did just that and took a few steps back in embarrassment causing him to fall of my shoulder. He immediately regained his balance and flew up to the height of my shoulder, "sorry about that" he looked over to me, you said that the lady of the puddle was on Congelata mons correct?" I nodded, "do you know where?"

Isabel sighed, "all we have is a riddle 'follow the water flowing up from it's steeple'"

Hawthorn looked at Isabel shocked then back to me "do you know the expression a needle in a hay stack?" I nodded, "well with what you have it's like looking for a needle in a hay field"

I froze, "your exaggerating"

"Unfortunately no, no I'm not. That mountain has more tunnels running in and under it than a copper mine"

"That cant be good"

"It's not" Hawthorn smiled, "what you need, my friends is a guide, lucky for you I know those tunnels more than anyone in the world"

Isabel gave a pity smile, "thanks but I think we can-"

"Are you willing to help us?" I interrupted.

"WHAT?" Isabel screamed.

"Anything to help Isabel" Hawthorn said with a smile.

I felt a disturbing felling come over me. Almost like I wanted to throw Hawthorn against a tree, "well we need all the help we can get" Ferbalot taped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and he heald up the darts he took out of his neck.

"Oh sorry about that" Hawthorn said while scratching the back of his head, "you see I was gathering food when I found you guys and I thought you were set out to find and raid my village so-"

"Oh don't give me that" Isabel sniped, "you were just trying to stir up some trouble for travelers"

"Okay fine I was trying to have some fun _while _doing my chores-"

I tilted my head in confusion, "I thought you were an adventurer?"

"Well yes I-"

"Don't listen to him Phineas" Isabel said, "he's not an adventurer, the last time I met him was when I was with real adventurers hunting down creatures that were terrorizing his village"

I looked between Isabel and Hawthorn, "now I'm confused, what happened exactly?"

Isabel sighed, "the lady of the puddle is in charge of protecting this land from threats. Now because she is unable to do that herself she finds heroes who seem capable of doing it and contacts them through the nearest source of water. After she's relayed the quest she sends a sprite to guide the adventurers" Isabel motioned over to Hawthorn, "now Hawthorns village is apart of this land so when it was being attacked she found a group of adventurers and sent me to guide them"

"And I was one of those adventurers" Hawthorn said proudly.

"No Hawthorn was just some child that liked to run away from home and hide in the tunnels in the mountain, and since the creatures were taking refuge on the mountain and in it's tunnels-"

"I turned out to be an excellent guide seeing as I spent most of my time in them"

"We found him by following the girlish screams"

Hawthorn looked sad, "I helped"

"He was swallowed whole and they had to cut open the beasts stomach to get him out"

Hawthorn turned away, "I was a child back then, NOW I'M A MAN!"

"Equivalently he's a little younger than you Phineas"

Hawthorn turned around to look at us, "look do you want a guide or not?"

I scratched the back of my head, "please?"

Hawthorn sighed, "okay but I need to finish my chores up first"

"Which includes?" I asked.

"I just need to finish picking fruit and bring it back to my village"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We helped Hawthorn carry some extra fruit so that he could get done faster. When we actually got to his village it turned out to be … in the canopy of the forest … which was a good twenty feet above us, "just wait here I need to drop off this fruit and tell my father that I'm going"

"How exactly do you plan to get up there?" I asked as I looked at the village, "pixy's normally cant maintain an altitude of more than ten feet"

"That's why I have my trusted friend" he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled, moments later a hawk came out of the canopy and landed on a near by tree branch, "I call him Beaky" Hawthorn said as he mounted the bird, "we go way back" he taped the side of the hawk and it flew him up to the village.

Ferbalot tugged on my shirt then pointed over to a tree that looked like it could be climbed, "well what are we waiting for" I said as we walked over to the tree.

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be in the village then they will be climbing the mountain.**

**R&R**


	14. A quick stop

**Hello everyone who is reading this story. I am here again with another chapter and … not much else to say. Oh and currently there are no quizzes for extra chapters**

**Skypan: You said that the chapter cleared up nothing so I would like to know what is still unknown so that I don't forget to clear it up later. It was supposed to be a joke I'm sorry if I offended you, I thought it was coincidence more than anything else.**

**Samuraistar: Let me first say welcome to the scene and thank you for reviewing, you do not need to see the fourth season to understand the movie, it was a trick question because no such proof exists, and here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio, Hawthorn, and Hazelwood**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We had made it to the top of the tree and got a good look at Hawthorn's village. It was a little different from other villages seeing as all the houses were built into the trees. "Hey Isabell, do you know where Hawthorn went?"

She started scratching her chin, "well I'm willing to bet that he would ether be at his fathers or headed over there after he drops off the fruit he collected"

"Then that's where were headed" I looked around for a safe branch to step on but quickly stopped, "so where exactly is that?"

"His grandfather is one of the village elders so he is in the upper canopy" Ferbalot and I gave her a look expressing that we had no idea what that meant, "just follow me"

We did as we were told and followed Isabell being careful not to fall. As we went through the village we saw multiple pixies who looked at us like we were foreign or something. Truth be told we kinda were, "so Isabell what else do you know about Hawthorn?"

"He's headstrong and reckless, but always stops to help someone when they need it. There's also his desire to adventure that can get annoying after a while but other than that … he's kinda sweet"

I looked over to Isabell, "do you really think that much of him?"

'Well … it has been a while since I last saw him … and it does seem like he grew up some since then … I don't know"

A weird sensation came over me as I took in what Isabell told me. As I continued walking I felt Ferbalot grab the back of my cloak, "what is it?" he pointed ahead of my to where I was about to step. As I looked I saw that there was nothing there to actually step on, "maybe I should pay attention to where I'm walking"

"Yes, yes you should" he mocked.

We continued walking (or whatever you want to call it) until we reached a relatively large tree, "okay, were here" Isabell said.

Ferbalot and I looked around, "where exactly?" I asked.

Isabell giggled, "in the upper canopy remember? Just climb this tree and we should be there"

I took a look around the tree and sure enough there was a spot that was perfect for climbing. As we climbed we realized just how big this tree was, it went for about another twenty or thirty feet before we actually reached the top and found a section of the tree that had a lot of … windows I guess, in it. We climbed over to a window and took a look inside, it looked a lot like a normal home only …. smaller. "why?'" We heard Hawthorn say from somewhere.

"Because your needed here and we can't just have you go running off on one of your made up quests"

Ferbalot, Isabell and I looked at the various windows until we found where the voice was coming from. It looked like it was a living room of some sort and Hawthorn was in some form of argument with an older pixy, "it's not made up, the lady of the puddle is really in danger and I'm needed to help rescue her"

I looked at Ferbalot with a concerned look then back to the two pixies, "are we interrupting something?"

Both Hawthorn and the older pixy looked at us surprised. Moments later Hawthorn looked back at the older pixy, "see dad I told you I was telling the truth"

Hawthorn's father continued to look at us surprised. I looked to Ferbalot again and decided to introduce us, "hi, I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferbalot, and around here somewhere is our friend Isabell"

"Present" Isabell said as she came into view.

"Ah, nice to meet you, my name is Hazelwood, one of the village elders"

"Village elders?" I asked, "I thought that Hawthorns grandfather was one of the village elders"

Both Hawthorn and Hazelwood looked down, "he was" Hawthorn said.

It took me a while to understand what he was saying, "oh … sorry to hear that"

"It is alright um … Phineas you said?" I nodded, "he was old and he finally passed away, I have been charged in taking his spot ever since" he turned to face the back wall, "but regardless of circumstances I can't let Hawthorn leave the village"

"And why not?" Hawthorn demanded.

"Because Hawthorn, you are one of our hunters and warrior" Hawthorn crossed his arms and looked away, "and we can't be shorthanded now of all times"

I looked at him worried "what's happening?"

Hazelwood looked down with a concerned look on his face, "not to long ago an entire forest was burned to the ground in a single night. The days before this indecent there was sighting's of a mysterious cloaked figure in the forest with a dark presence about him. Not to long ago the very same figure was spotted in our forest headed towards Congelata mons. We must be at full strength for if something were to happen"

Ferbalot and I looked at each other concerned, I leaned over to Ferbalot and whispered, "do you think he's talking about the brown forest?" Ferbalot nodded. I sighed and turned back to Hazelwood, "look the figure that's in this forest and that was in the other forest, his name is Abiectio"

Hazelwood looked over to us, "you know this being?"

I nodded, "he is also after the lady of the puddle and we need to beat him to her"

Hazelwood looked in thought for a moment, "I guess I could spare a scout to help you"

"Dad, she is on the mountain, no one knows that mountain better than me"

Hazelwood looked back to Hawthorn, "your needed here"

"And I'm needed somewhere else too"

Hazelwood scratched the back of his head for a moment then looked at us, "would you mind waiting on the forest floor, I need to talk to my son"

"O-kay" I said. We made our way down the tree and over to where we first entered the village, "what was that about?" I asked my brother. He shrugged and we both looked up at the village.

"Sorry I took so long" Hawthorn said as he came down from the village on Beaky, "so shall we get going to Congelata mons?"

We stood there for a moment, "um … Hawthorn? What did your father talk to you about?"

"Nothing important, now lets get a move on before it gets dark"

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. I must say that I'm not to motivated to do this story this week so sorry if it's a little lack luster. I can't promise it will be better next week but I will try.**

**R&R**


	15. The story of the mountain

**Hi so first let me say sorry for taking so long to update this story, I know that this is a day late but cut me some slack, I have school. Secondly, last night I watched the excaliferb episode and realized that Phineas does sometimes call Ferbalot Ferb, so I will be referring to him as Ferb for formal conversations from this point out.**

**Skypan: Let just thank you for reviewing for the last chapter seeing as no one else did. Secondly, don't worry about annoying me, the only people who do that are my mother and my girlfriend … the later seeing as she refuses to exist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio, and Hawthorn**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We had made it to Congelata mons, but as per Hawthorns recommendation, we set up camp and waited until morning to climb it. "So Hawthorn, where do you think is a good place to start looking for the temple?" Isabell asked as we got ready to head out,

"You said that the riddle was 'follow the water flowing up from it's steeple' right?" Isabell nodded, "Then I haven't the slightest idea where to start looking"

"What do you mean?!" I snapped, "You said that you know this mountain inside and out."

Hawthorn sighed. "I never said I know it inside and out, I said that I know it better than anyone in the village"

I shook my head. "Then where are we supposed to start looking?"

"I guess we just start climbing and think of something while we're up there" Hawthorn flew over to a tree where he set Beaky to sleep the night before, "My dad told me to send Beaky back to the village when we started climbing, Beaky doesn't do well in mountains"

I turned my attention back to the mountain, "So the lady of the puddle is somewhere up there?"

"That's right." Isabell said as she flew over to me, "And we have to find her before Abiectio does."

"That shouldn't be a problem"

Isabell turned to me confused, "He has a head start on us"

I smiled. "Well he doesn't have any idea where she would be, while we have a clue."

A sad look came to Isabell's face, "A clue that we don't even understand."

"Well we do have a guide, so that's something we have that Abiectio doesn't have right?"

Isabell sighed, "I guess"

There was a rustling coming from the forest, then Hawthorn came over, "Beaky is on his way back to the village so I suggest we start climbing."

I looked back to the tent to see Ferb had already packed everything up, "Alright then, lets get going."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(A while later)

We had been hiking for a good few hours, apparently this mountain didn't have many places for free climbing, "Hay Hawthorn?" I asked.

Hawthorn who was in front of me looked back to me, "What is it?"

"I've been wondering something for a while. Why is it that this mountain has so many walkways?"

Hawthorn looked forward and started moving again, "It's actually quite a good story. It all started a long time ago-"

Isabell rolled her eye's, "Oh great now he started talking."

"Back at the founding of the trykingdom-area, this was once a simple mountain with absolutely no path's or tunnels. But one day, the nearby area was found to be very fertile land and was quickly cultivated into numerous farms."

"When will he stop?" I whispered to Isabell.

"Not until he finishes the story, but it is kinda important at one point."

I shruged.

"After all the farms were set up a band of brigands came, unfortunately for the brigands the farmers were not chickens and outnumbered the brigands ten to one. They drove them back and the brigands took up refuge near the mountain. Now the brigands were very skilled in carving, and I mean they were experts, and in only one year they turned it into a full on fort with a nearly impenetrable defense. They made night rads on the farm villages, which attracted many new recruits, and before long they had a full on army."

I snapped to attention, "The band of brigands turned into an army?"

"Yes, yes they did. It was so bad however that the farm villages were driven into suffering. They had to abide by everything that the brigands asked, and supply them with whatever they wanted. Any attempts to destroy them were met with extreme punishment."

"What happened to them?"

"Eventually they got to be so powerful that they became a threat to the entire kingdom."

"But at the time the royal army wasn't that big. How on earth did they manage to stop it."

"And how is it that we never heard of this army of brigands?" Ferb asked.

"It wasn't the royal army that stopped them, it was a band of seasoned adventurers."

"How is that possible?"

"They were given help."

"From the lady of the puddle no doubt" Ferb said.

"Actually the lady of the puddle wasn't born yet, the person in charge of things like that was the lady of the lake but the threat was to high to be left to the lady of the lake."

"Then who help the adventurers?"

Hawthorn smiled and turned back to us, "It was the lady of the stone."

Ferb and I stopped with a confused look on our face. After a moment we looked to Isabell for an explanation, "The lady of the lake is in charge of watching for threats that would endanger villages, and sending a group of adventurer's that is well capable of handling the problem. Minor stuff and the like."

"Malifishmirtz was a minor threat?" Ferb and I said in unison.

"At the time you were sent out he was a minor threat. On top of that there was the legendary sword Excaliferb that would be of great help in defeating him."

Ferb's eyes narrowed, "The end came off."

Hawthorn called to us from a far distance away, "We can discuss this as we walk, keep up"

We continued walking, "Well the lady of the puddle didn't really know much about the sword, what she did know that was it held power."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "I would think that the ten-thousand monsters were of more help."

"Aside the point, the lady of the lake was in charge of minor things that would endanger towns, the lady of the stone was in charge of watching for threats that would cause danger to towns and small kingdoms."

"Hawthorn said that it was a threat to the whole kingdom."

"I said that it _would become _a threat to the whole kingdom."

I looked between Hawthorn and Isabell, "So the brigands were not a major threat at the time?"

"Not that major, no." Hawthorn continued, "The lady of the stone used her powers to identify all structural features of the fortress, and found a group of adventurers suited to handle the brigands."

I stopped walking, "But the mountain was still a threat in and of itself so the lady of the stone asked the lady of the lake to keep a close eye on it."

"Correct" Hawthorn said, "after some time, the lady of the lake helped my people found our village to help keep an eye on the mountain."

"But what about that time when you were attacked, and the lady of the puddle sent adventurers to save you?"

"Well she didn't account for wild life. But after the situation was handled, the lady of the stone created a forest nearby as a sanctuary for injured should a threat like the brigands ever happen again."

I stopped walking, "what do you mean?"

Hawthorn turned around, "well the lady of the stone made a forest that channeled all of it's water into a single concentrated point in the middle. This spring was said to heal any wound. After that she sent her youngest to guard the forest."

I looked over to Ferb with a concerned look, he looked back at me with the same look, "what's going to happen now that the forest is burnt down?"

"Well until the forest grows again, the fountain isn't going to work, which puts our village into high alert"

I froze and looked over to Isabell, then back to Hawthorn, "Well … that does explain why the lady of the puddle is here. Her mother was put in charge of looking after it and after it and noticed that it would make a great hide out in case anything went wrong." I froze again then face palmed, "I'm an idiot."

"Well I already knew that but would you like to tell me why anyway?" Hawthorn mocked.

I started walking, "Where's the nearest cave entrance?" Just before I could continue I felt something sink under my foot, "Oh that can't be good." Just then the place where we were standing fell into a slant that sent us sliding to the side of the cliff. Just as I was about to fall face first I felt something grab my ankle. As I looked up I noticed Ferb had grabbed me while holding onto the side of the cliff, "Thanks bro" Just then I felt a slight drop and noticed that Ferb was loosing his grip, "oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Well look on the bright side." Hawthorn shouted from atop the ledge, "At least this isn't some bad cliffhanger joke"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this because I have an important announcement. If I end up having only one review for another chapter then I will have no choice but to suspend this story. Yeah you heard me I will have to suspend this story if I get less than 2 reviews. I'm sorry but I just can't motivate myself if people don't review **

**R&R**


	16. Trouble on the mountain

**I would like to begin by saying I'm glad that so many people reviewed for the last chapter. I wasn't using the story as a hostage, I just thought that if no one liked the story then I wouldn't bother writing for it. But people reviewed so I'm happy again. Now lets get to those reviews.**

**Thesmartone1997: It wasn't a threat. It would only be a threat if enough people cared, and if enough people cared then the ultimatum would be satisfied and the threat would not happen thus leaving it as not a threat. So I didn't really threaten anyone.**

**Fan-like-irving: Like I said I will try to update every Friday.**

**Guest: … Was this an attempt to keep me from suspending the story? You do know that all I asked for was more than one review so … this wasn't really necessary.**

**Guest: My friend you need to get around this site more, there are tons of better (or at least in my opinion) Phinbella stories on this site.**

**Royal dragon: Thank you.**

**Kat: Really? He reminds you of someone? Well he is based off of someone I know so … I don't think you know him but that is interesting.**

**Skypan: Can you tell me what site you're on? I would like to see it myself. And don't worry, with 7 reviews (two of which I'm betting came from the same person) I don't plan to suspend the story any time soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio, and Hawthorn**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I continued to watch as Ferb slowly lost his grip on the rock, "Come on Ferb, don't let go now! The last thing I want to do is plummet to my doom." Ferb gave me a look that said he was trying, but it started becoming clear that he wouldn't be able to hold on for long, "Hawthorn, Isabell, can one of you two help?"

I saw Hawthorn look over the edge of the cliff, "Sorry Phineas but I have a height limit, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and looked down. I knew that our situation was most likely hopeless, but an idea came to my mind, "Ferb, let go of me." He looked down at me like I was insane, "If you hold on to me then we both fall." Ferb leered at me indicating that he wasn't about to sacrifice me to live,  
We don't have a choice Ferb, at least one of us should make it."

Ferb's eyes popped open. He looked to the side for a moment then spoke, "Your right."

I closed my eyes and readied myself for the eminent fall, but what I felt was a swinging motion. As I opened my eyes I saw that Ferb was swinging me from side to side, "What are you doing!?" I shouted. He didn't answer, he just kept swinging me. With each swing I got higher and higher but I also noticed that Ferb's was loosing his grip on the ledge, "FERB!" With one final swing he threw me onto the near by ledge but at the same time he lost his grip on the ledge he was holding. By the time I managed to get to the ledge and try to catch him, he was already out of my reach. I watched helplessly as he continued to plummet into the fog below, "no" I whispered.

As I continued to look on in horror, I felt a small hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Phineas." I looked over to see Isabell about to bust into tears, "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that Isabell."

"But it is, if I hadn't come to you for help then the two of you would never have come here."

"Then Abiectio would have caught you, and would have already made it to the lady of the puddle."

"He's going to beat us anyway, at least you two wouldn't have been dragged along."

I stood up and turned to face Isabell, "Ferb's to clever to die like that. I bet he's just fine, and depending on us to continue on with the task at hand."

Isabell turned to the side. "If only."

I rested a hand on Isabell's shoulder, (or as much as I could without crushing her), "no matter what happened, Ferb would want us to continue." I turned to Hawthorn, "Where is the nearest cave entrance. The lady of the puddle is probably hiding somewhere inside the mountain in the stronghold."

"Right this way, Hawthorn said as he guided us.

As we continued I let Isabell sit on my shoulder, I knew that he wouldn't die from a fall but I had to convince Isabell of that later.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Some time later)

We had found an entrance to the inside of the mountain, and were currently standing at the entrance. "What do you think the riddle meant by 'follow the water flowing up from it's steeple'?" Hawthorn asked.

I paused for a moment, "I don't really know. I guess we'll find out when we get further." I pulled a torch out from my pack and cast a simple lighting spell, "But we wont find out sitting here." I started walking in.

"Phineas, what if we run into Abiectio when we're in there." Isabell asked.

"I'll just have to fight him again."

Hawthorn stopped and looked at me, "Wait you fought Abiectio?"

"Yeah, I fought him a couple of times."

Hawthorn followed slowly, "Then how are either of you still alive then?"

I stopped, "One of us ran every time"

"Well I hope you know that running isn't an option this time."

I sighed. "I know."

We continued walking for a while, coming across splits in the tunnel, numerous random traps, and the occasional dead end, "Oh come on!" Hawthorn shouted as we came across another large cavern. "This is the sixth cavern we've come across."

I looked around a little, "Does it strike anyone else as odd that we haven't come across a single stronghold like structure?"

Isabell and Hawthorn thought to themselves for a moment, "Wouldn't they hide the entrances to the main stronghold?" Isabell asked.

I sighed, "If Ferbalot were here then he would know how to find a hidden passage in no time." Isabell started to tear up, "I mean that if he wasn't set back then we would be able to find the lady of the puddle sooner. Now we have to wait for him so that we can get to her."

I looked over to Hawthorn who was shaking his head, "Don't you think it's time to face reality?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ferb fell off a cliff. The cliff in question was to high for anyone to survive a fall from"

"Ferb doesn't die that easily."

Hawthorn and I leered at each other for a few moments until I noticed something behind him, "Why is there water dripping from the ceiling?"

"It's a cavern, there's always water dripping from the ceiling."

"Not what I mean." I walked over to the place where it was dripping. "The riddle said to follow water flowing up right?" Hawthorn and Isabell nodded, "What if the riddle meant perspective?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Hawthorn said.

"Perspective, what if the temple is upside down? Then water would just be dripping down and technically be flowing up right?" Hawthorn looked at Isabell then back to me.

"There was a cavern a while back that had a waterfall in the middle of the room." Isabell said.

"Well yeah, but we looked up at it and there was nothing."

"Yes but I would like to check it one more time." I turned around and Isabell followed. Hawthorn stood there for a while before following.

It took us a short while to get back to the previous cavern. Like before it was rather empty with water flowing down from a point in the ceiling, "Like I said, there's nothing up there."

I looked closely at it. "But we weren't looking closely enough." I pulled out my staff and started chanting.

"What's he doing?" Hawthorn asked.

"He's casting a spell." Isabell answered.

Moments later I finished the chanting and pointed my staff at the point where the water was poring out. A small blast of arcane magic came from the staff and hit the space where the water was coming from. The space rippled a little, and soon dissipated momentarily showing a large upside down temple with water poring from the steeple. After which the illusion reestablished itself hiding the temple once again, "Looks like we found the hiding place of the lady of the puddle."

* * *

**Sorry It took so long again but I did post it on Friday right? Other than that I don't have much to say other than if you have an idea for something that you want to see in this then tell me and I might put it in, (I am short on ideas for this book (there are going to be four books on this story, so I am accepting for ideas))**

**R&R**


	17. Ice Guardian

**Wow, 17 chapters. This story is really rolling isn't it? Well aside form that I bet some of you are DYING to know what happened to Ferb aren't you? (bad joke I know) Well let me tell you that I wont be telling you … in this authors note … I might tell at other times or I might not, it's my choice and it keeps this rolling so ha.**

**DizzyPirate: I cant tell you what happens to Ferb, but I will tell you what I said last chapter. I'm going to make four books for this story, do you really think that I'm going to kill of Ferbalot so early?**

**Thesmartone1997: I'm glad that you like the story, and I know how hard it is to show sarcasm.**

**Skypan: Like I said, I plan to make more books for this story so do you think I actually plan to kill him? (yet)**

**Kat: I'm curious to see what you would write, I hope you manage to get one soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio, Hawthorn, and Glacies Custos**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Isabell had flown up to the temple and secured a rope so that Hawthorn and I could climb up. When we arrived it look much like a normal temple aside from the fact that it was … upside down, "So any idea where we should start looking?" I asked.

Isabell started moving forward while talking,"She's probably somewhere in the inner chamber. Hopefully we managed to get here before-"

"ISABELL LOOK OUT!" Hawthorn garbed her arm and pulled her back. Before Isabell or I could ask Hawthorn what he was up to, I large ice bolder came falling from the ceiling (or the floor in this case).

We all watched in disbelief as it started taking on a humanoid form. When it finished changing it showed features that looked like a suit of armor, "What business do you have at the sanctum of the lady of the lake?" The figure asked.

I looked at Isabell who just shrugged. I then looked back at this construct and took a step forward. "We are here to protect the lady of the puddle."

The construct looks at me for a few moments. "She is the lady of the puddle no more, after her mother resigned her abilities, Vanessa took full charge of the responsibilities of the lady of the lake. But aside from that, if you are really here to protect her then you must show me your proof."

"What proof?" I asked.

"The mark of water, you must show it to me if you want to pass into her chamber."

I looked at Isabell again. She looked away guiltily. I turned back to the construct, "We don't have it."

"Then I can't allow you passage."

"That's not an option."

Hawthorn grabbed onto my sleeve and started pulling on it, "Phineas be reasonable about this, if Abiectio was here then he would have surly been confronted by this guard."

"Or he could have slipped by without his knowing." I walked closer to the construct, "We need to make sure that the lady of the puddle … sorry, the lady of the lake is still safe."

"She is fine, under the best protection of those chosen by her and given her mark."

A concern hit me, "You said that there was already someone in there?"

The construct nodded. "Yes, someone who has shown me the mark of water and has been let in along with his companion."

I was griped by a sense of fear. I turned back to Isabell, "How exactly is the mark of water transferred to an adventurer?"

Isabell placed a hand on her chin, "Hmm, the lady of the puddle or lake could give it to the adventurer herself, or give it to one of her sprites to deliver it."

"How is it stored during the transfer to an adventurer?"

"It's stored in their memory. It's the safest place from most assailants who would want to misuse it."

"And if someone were to find a way to forcibly remove it?"

Isabell thought for a second, "I guess they ..." She froze as fear overtook her, "The assault would damage the memory of the sprite."

I turned back to the construct, "Ice construct, what did the one with the mark of water look like?"

It gave me an annoyed look, "For future reference you may call me Glacies Custos, and I did not see him for he had a hood over his face, but I did feel a sense of uneasiness coming from him, however I did not question him for he had the mark. As for his companion I did not bear notice for he did not carry the mark, but the one with the mark vouched for him so I let him pass as well."

Isabell and I looked at each other, "Do you think …" She over to Glacies Custos, "You have to let us pass."

"I can't and wont unless you show me the mark of water."

I sighed. "We don't have it."

"Then the only way your getting to the lady of the lake is threw me."

"Is that so." I said in a monotone voice. I took a few steps forward and pulled out my staff, "It doesn't have to be this way if you let us pass."

Glacies also walked forward and drew his sword, "Unfortunately I don't have a choice in the matter."

We both took a stance and stared each other down, and although I wasn't looking at him I knew that Hawthorn had loaded an arrow into his bow. "Hawthorn, I want you to stay out of this fight."

"What?!" He screamed.

"You'll get in my way, and I don't want to be responsible for what would happen to you."

I could tall that Isabell had to explain to Hawthorn why he couldn't help. I ignored this and focused on the imminent battle. "This is your last warning, leave and I wont be forced to destroy you."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

Glacies leered. "Then don't say I didn't warn you." He came charging at me with his sword and took a swing at my head which I ducked with time to spare. I jumped back and cast a fire ball at him which nailed him square on.

When the smoke cleared after a few seconds it reveled that he was undamaged, "I see you specialize in fire magic. But it will take more than some simple fire balls to stop me."

I quickly placed my hands on the ground and created a fire pillar where he was standing. "How do you like that?" I mocked. When the flame subsided I saw that much of his body had melted off.

"You might actual have a chance of wining if you had the slightest bit of control over your power." I leered at him and cast another fire ball at him. He sidestepped this one and started running in a circle around me. I cast a few fire balls at him as he circled me but none of them hit. As he ran, a dagger formed in his hand which he threw at me, I countered it with a fire ball which caused it to melt.

"Is that the best you got?" He pointed up and I saw that he had thrown another dagger above me which dislodged a large rock. I managed to jump out of the way of the falling bolder but landed on my back. Glacies ran at me and took a swipe with his sword which I barely managed to doge. I tried to get to my feet but Glacies wasn't giving me enough time to do so. His attacks were coming nonstop, not leaving me a moment to respond. I kept crawling back trying narrowly dodging each of his swings until I ran into a wall. I looked back then at Glacies who was pointing his sword at me.

"Time to say goodbye." He pulled back his sword and readied to finish me.

I sighed, _looks like I'm out of options. _I griped my staff and held my breath. I lunged my staff forward and into his stomach, a stream of fire came bursting from it and launched him back against the far wall. I quickly got to my feet and ran toward him. I waved my staff a few times while I ran and created several more which slammed into him. I shot a few fire balls at him which caused part of the wall to fall on him.

When the dust finally cleared I saw Glacies on the ground underneath a pile of ruble. I walked over to him and looked down. He looked up at me. "Well? What are you waiting for?" I took a closer look and saw that one of his arms had melted away along with much of his body. I pointed my staff at him and he closed his eyes. I conjured an arcana aura around the tip of my staff. I cast my arcana blast which knocked up a lot of dust as a side effect.

"PHINEAS!" I looked back to see Isabell coming toward me. "What have you done?"

"I finished it."

Hawthorn joined her, "You didn't have to kill him"

I looked at both of them curiously, "Kill him? I didn't kill him." At that moment the dust finally cleared showing Glacies still relatively intact aside from his left arm and most of his armor … and body.

Glacies looked up at me confused. "You didn't kill me?"

"Now why would I do that? You're helping us protect the lady of the puddle, theirs no reason to kill you."

Glacies smiled, "That's the correct answer my friend." We all looked at him confused, "You see, there are times when people come to protect the lady of the lake just because they heard about it and they want to help. Those people don't have the mark of water but there's no reason to just turn them down right off the back so I test them, and if they are good enough to beat me then they are good enough to guard the lady of the lake. And if they are really here to help then they would do nothing to destroy a fellow guardian."

"And what if they weren't here to protect her?" Hawthorn said as he crossed his arms.

Glacies pointed to the ceiling, "Then they would make sure that he would get no further." At that moment five giant ice boulders fell from the ceiling and took a semi-humanoid form. They were at least twice the size of a normal human, and they looked strong, "You see, if I were to be destroyed, the lady of the lake would just rebuild me, and they would make sure that the intruder would never reach her. In the unfortunate event that they are too much the adventurers chosen by the lady of the lake would stand as a last line of defense."

"Speaking of which we need to get to that chamber." I helped Glacies to his feet and the ice golems climbed back into the ceiling … or floor, "What's going to happen to your arm?" I asked.'

"Its going to reform by tomorrow" He pointed to a wall with his free hand. "Over there is the chamber where the lady of the lake is being protected."

I quickly thanked him and ran over to the wall. As we reached it, the wall opened showing a room with an ice like crystal holding the lady of the lake in the center, and not too far from her was Abiectio.

* * *

**Am I good with cliffhangers? Well whatever the case I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it's so late. I would like to change the update day for this story to Saturday and that's actually what I'm going to do from now on. In other news, I'm betting that some of you have noticed that I've changed my name from Axis21 to Axis22. The reason for this is that I've turned 22 last Monday. That's right, I'm 22 years old. Well I'm tired so I'm just going to post this and get some sleep.**

**R&R**


	18. Round four

**I bet most of you are wondering what's going to happen next, aren't you? Well I'll tell you, … in this chapter. HA, I bet most of you actually thought that I was … no I actually don't think any one fell for that. Regardless, I will continue with this story until it seems like no one is paying attention to it anymore. And on that note I wuld like to mention that I will now be calling Vanessa the lady of the lake. I explained why in the last chapter. In other news, lets get to the reviews.**

**Skypan: I wan to see the look on your face after this chapter. And thank you.**

**Royal dragon: Well here's more.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: What happened? I'm glad that you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio, Hawthorn, and ****Nullum Nomen****.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As the three of us entered the room, the door sealed behind us. The room was rather spacious and empty other than the giant Ice crystal with the lady of the lake in it. In front of the ice was none other than the very nuisance that caused this whole mess, Abiectio. "And what would the three of you be doing here?" Abiectio asked as he turned around.

I pointed my staff at him, "We've come to make sure that you never get a chance to kidnap the lady of the lake."

Abiectio sighed then pulled out a dagger and held it by the blade. "We've fought three times already, and I've beaten you two of those three times. Not to mention that each and every time I've been holding back."

"You pulled out your ace in that last fight if I'm not mistaken."

There was a moment of silence in which I guess Abiectio was smiling (I cant tell since he was waring a hood). "You really think that I actually pulled out my ace against a kid like you?"

"Enough talk!" Hawthorn shouted as he rushed in front of me. He pulled out an arrow and nocked into his bow (**A.N. That is actually the terminology for loading a bow, you nock an arrow into it**). Without missing a beat, he fired four back to back. All of witch Abiectio dodged without even paying any attention to Hawthorn.

"I see you've brought along some … I wouldn't call it help seeing how weak he is."

Hawthorn grew mad, "Did you just call me weak?"

"I am so sorry. I meant to say … you're a pixy."

Hawthorn rushed foreword only to get thrown against the far wall by Abiectio's free hand.

I shook my head. "So you were saying something?"

"I was saying that I was holding back in our last fight."

"I'll still win."

"No … you wont." He said as he shook his head. "I'll spell this out for you nice and easy. I will spare you, your girlfriend, AND the idiotic pixy over there, if you turn around and leave right now."

I shook my head. "you really think I would actually run? You know me better than that."

"Unfortunately I do." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at me. "I will be forced to make the solution more permanent this time." A moment later he was just a foot away from my ready to swing his sword.

I slammed my staff down and caused a giant wave of fire to erupt from the floor where I slamed my staff down. "I still have a few tricks up me … wait … what did you mean when you said my girlfriend?"

Abiectio let his sword hand drop and he looked at me like I was craze or something, "We're in a battle that could determine the very fate of the lady of the lake … and your stuck on a simple comment?"

"Well it was confusing."

* * *

(Isabell's POV)

_Even Abiectio knows about my feelings for Phineas. _I sighed and backed up so that I wouldn't get in the way of Phineas's fire magic.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Abiectio simply shook his head then came at me with his sword. I fired a couple more fire balls at him but he seemed to dodge them without the slightest of difficulty. He made a few quick slashes at me which I narrowly dodged before firing his dark wave at point blank range. I managed to just limbo under it causing it to just scrape the edge of my nose. In that instant I placed the head of my staff against his stomach and cast my fire ball spell causing a fire ball to send Abiectio flying across the room.

Abiectio crashed into the crystal containing the lady of the lake before falling to his knees. "Not bad Phineas, but I've already won." I was confused for a moment before realizing what happened.

_His dark wave had only grazed me, but that was enough. In a few hours it will start to burn, then it will start to eat away at me unless I apply the substance we got from Nullum Nomen. _I froze, _Ferb had the bottle last … I need to finish this up and fast_

"It's over Phineas." He pointed his sword at me, "Just run along and let me-" All of a sudden the hand Abiectio was using to hold his sword dropped and his sword fell to the ground, "What the?" He examined his right arm with his other hand then pulled three needles out of it, "What's this?" Just then his left leg gave out causing him to fall to the ground, "What's going on here!?" He shouted.

"You broke my damn wing." I looked over to where Hawthorn was throne see him standing on the ground pointing an arrow at Abiectio. "Special arrow's that stun whatever limb they hit. If I hit the neck then the whole body goes numb.

"Thanks Hawthorn." I said as I walked over to Abiectio, "I'll handle it from here."

Abiectio looked up at me from the floor, "Look's like you win."

"You were fighting close up to because you knew that I wouldn't be able to use my more powerful fire spells at close range."

"Very good Phineas." Abiectio mocked, "So is this the part where you kill me?"

"This is the part where I ask why."

Abiectio sighed, "I was promised something worthwhile if I took this one job."

I leered at him and pointed my staff at his head. "You attacked Isabell and caused her to loos her memories didn't you?"

"Is that what this hatred is about?"

"No." A ball of fire began to form around the end of me staff, "This is about answers, your kind going extinct long ago, so why are you here?"

"So you've figured me out already?"

"What's to figure out? Your nothing but a shade."

Abiectio took his free hand and slowly took off his hood revealing his pitch black skin and blood red eyes, "A shade is so much more than nothing Phineas."

I tightened my leer, "You gave up a portion of your sole for a sliver of shadow power, why should I let you live?"

Just then, there was a bright but beef flash of light. When it was over, my staff was cut in two and my spell dispersed. _Abiectio couldn't have done it _I thought as I looked at him still on the ground. I looked over to my left and my eyes widened in shock. Ferbalot had stopped my from ending Abiectio

* * *

**Miiiiind flip. I bet some of you (if not most of you) are confused as to what just happened. Well I will explain everything in the next chapter. But until then, good bye.**

**R&R**


	19. An explanation

**I left the last chapter on a major cliffhanger and I don't regret a thing about it. Other than that I feel a little crestfallen about this story. All in all it's not doing as well as I wanted it to so … I don't know. I said somewhere around the first chapter that if it was popular then I would write the next book but … that no longer seems likely. Don't get me wrong, I will finish up this book but … I'm not to sure about the next one. But until then, I owe you a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio, and Hawthorn**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

"Ferb!" I shouted as I looked at me brother. "I'm glad to see your okay and all but … why did you stop me?"

Ferbalot turned around and looked at me. "You were about to make a huge mistake."

"Mistake?" I said confused, "He's a shade, do you know what a shade is?"

"From what I remember, shades are extinct."

"What does that have to do with anything? He wasn't born a shade so he has to have gone through the process of turning himself into one, all the more proof that he's a monster."

Ferb sighed. "Really Phineas?"

"Why are you defending him?" I demanded.

"He saved my life." Isabell, Hawthorn, and I all looked at Ferb in shock, "He was the one who caught me when I fell."

I looked at Abiectio then back to Ferb then back to Abiectio. I flipped what remained of my staff around and held it close to him, "Get up, you have some explaining to do."

He grabbed on to it with his able hand and I pulled him up, "Where should I start?"

I let him hold on to what was left of my staff so that he could hold himself up, Not like it was going to do my any good now. "Start with what's your game here?"

"Like I said, I was contracted for a mission. And I plan to come through with that mission."

I leered at him. "Okay then, what would that be?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

I thought to myself for a second. "I'll decide that after you tell me."

He laughed, "So trusting, and just a moment ago you were trying to blow my head off."

"Set it on fire, but if you really did save Ferbalot, then I owe it to you to hear you out at the least."

"Why did you save him exactly?" Isabell asked.

"I saw him falling, and there was no reason for me to let him die."

"That's it?" Hawthorn asked as he (slowly) walked over.

"That would be it."

"Can you just tell me what your mission was?" I demanded.

Abiectio shook his head. "I was contracted to protect the lady of the puddle." He looked back to the crystal, "Or should I say the lady of the lake now?"

"And you didn't tell us this earlier?" Isabell shouted.

I scratched the back of my head. "Okay, now I'm confused. Firstly you were hired to do this? What interest would they have in protecting the lady of the lake? Why didn't you tell us earlier? How exactly did you get the mark of water? And most importantly, if you were hired to protect her … then who exactly does she need protecting from?"

"To answer your first two questions." He pointed behind him, "She, was who contracted me."

I looked behind him at the lady of the lake, "Vanessa was the one who hired you to protect her?" He nodded, "Then why didn't you tell us?"

He shook his head. "Isabell came to you saying that she was being followed by someone. A mysterious figure shows up and asks for her. What is the first thing that goes through your mind?"

I scratched the back of my head,"Yeah I guess I wouldn't have believed you in the slightest."

"Yet you believe me now?" He asked with his emotionless face.

"Your story makes sense, but there are still some things you have to answer before I decide whether or not I believe you. How exactly did you get the mark of water?"

"The lady of the puddle gave it to me."

"Not what I mean. How did you receive it?"

He sighed. "Isabell was supposed to give it to me."

I turned around and looked at Isabell, "Did you know about this?"

"No." She said in defense, "Or at least … I don't remember … I remember I was supposed to give it to someone but I can't remember who."

"But if your memory was lost that means it was stolen from you."

Ferbalot put a hand on my shoulder, "If that were the case then her memory would have been fully restored by the spring and not partially restored."

I turned back to Abiectio. "Now things are staring to make some sense, but still what happened."

Abiectio turned to the side. "She was in the process of giving it to me but we were ambushed by some tenebris animas that possessed some nearby stone." He looked back at me. "In retrospect it wasn't the safest place to receive it. In the end Isabell was injured and I was able to receive the mark . They hit her wings which is a sensitive place on a sprite, not to mention she was highly vulnerable during the processes. I was surprised to she that she had survived at all."

I looked at him for the indication of a lie or a hint he was hiding something but strangely he showed no emotion throughout the entire conversation, "I the stories are true. A shade really doesn't show emotions."

"I can if I want to. It just needs to be extreme enough, and what I show is very little."

"Then humor me with another question. Why did you become a shade?"

"What makes you think I wasn't born a shade?"

"Because shades went extinct long ago, the only way to become one right now is for someone to go through the posses of turning themselves into one."

He flicked some of his hair out of his eyes. "I became a shade for revenge. That's all you get."

I leered at him. "Have you taken your revenge yet?"

"By the time he knew who I was, the ground was soaked in his blood " He looked away, "And I already felt empty not an hour after the deed was done." I saw the faintest glimmer of pain in his face.

"Who?" I asked.

"I already told you I'm not telling you anymore about it."

I shook my head. "No, I mean who is after the lady of the lake."

Abiectio opened his mouth to answer, but before he could we heard a loud explosion come from just beyond the wall we came through. "He's here." Isabell and I turned around to look at the wall, "I'd stand back if I were you."

I grabbed Isabell and ran from the wall to right in front of the crustal. Ferbalot was quickly by my side and Hawthorn was slow to follow. Moments later the wall was destroyed by a dark explosion which kicked up a lot of smoke and dust.

When the dust cleared it revealed a young man with black hair and wizard robes. In his hand was a staff with a black orb on the end of it. His eyes were steely and menacing as he stared at all of us, "Well hello there children." He said in a Venezuelan accent. "My name is Rodrigonis, and I am here for Vanessa."

* * *

**Oh that is a good cliffhanger if I ever saw one myself. I love leaving a story like this, it takes me out of my 'upset because this story has more spelling errors than a head has hair' mood. I plan to change the updates to Monday so more people will see it when it comes out. So until NEXT Monday, I will see you later. Oh and if anyone can guess Abiectios story then I will let you create a character for the second story, and if that's not reword enough then I promise will actually write it if someone get's it right (and with the way this story is looking it might be a good idea to start guessing). I'm also looking for someone to Beta read the second book so it looks better than … this.**

**R&R**


	20. Stare down

**I'm short on time so I'm going to keep this one in no ones point of view.**

**Skypan: ****Well I try my best, but thank you.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Sorry but I would like to put effort into stories that people like, I do have a lot planed and not much time to write them so I do whichever are the most popular. I cant understand your last question, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Abiectio, and Hawthorn**

* * *

(No one's POV)

As the man walked into the room, the gang quickly prepared to engage him. Phineas pulled out his spare staff, Ferbalot drew his sword, and Hawthorn nocked an arrow into his bow. Abiectio still couldn't move his arm and leg and Isabell didn't have enough power to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Phineas demanded.

Rodrigonis smiled and took a few steps foreword. "Like I said, I'm here for the lady of the puddle …" He paused and looked to the side, "Or should I say lady of the lake at this point?" He shook his head, "No matter, I'm here for her and the lot of you wont be standing in my way."

Hawthorn leered at him and pulled his arrow back. "You wanna bet?" He mocked.

Rodrigonis laughed. "You don't seem to understand me. I could take you all out with a single attack, or I could just summon my tenebris animas to finish you all for me."

Phineas's eyes narrowed as he pointed his staff at Rodrigonis. "So you were the one who summoned the tenebris animas when we were in the brown forest." He exclaimed.

Rodrigonis smiled. "Yes that was me, I wanted to stall the shade so I wouldn't have to deal with him when I got here. But as it appears, you've already taken care of him for me."

Phineas looked back at Abiectio who still couldn't move his arm or leg. "He is after all the only one of you who posed even the slightest of threats to me." Rodrigonis finished.

"If your so powerful … then why haven't you just finished us already?" Hawthorn asked.

"Your right, I could easly destroy you all and be done with all of this, but I would rather get this done soon so here are the two possibilities of what could happen." Every one leered at him as he continued. "You could all just let me take Vanessa and be on my merry way,"

"As if!" Ferbalot shouted.

"Or," Rodrigonis paused, "You could all attemptto fight me, in which case I simply destroy the lady of the lake right here and now."

Isabell's face quickly grew scared. "You wouldn't!" She begged.

"I just need her out of the way, I don't need to capture her." He pointed his staff at the lady of the lake and a dark energy formed around it. "I could end her with one blast, nothing more, given she would be of use to me alive, but that's only an added benefit."

"What threat is she to you?" Ferbalot asked.

"She watches the entire world for signs of small things and sends adventurers to tackle the problem at it's roots." He narrowed his gaze, "She is the firs obstacle I need to take care of if I wish my plan a success."

"Firs obstacle?" Abiectio questioned.

"All the elemental maidens stand as a threat to my plan. Given that taking care of all of them would be ideal, I only need the first two out of the picture for my plan to commence."

Abiectio looked down at the ground in thought. "If you need the first two elemental maidens out of the way then that can only mean you want to go up against the third being the lady of the wind." He paused, "That can only mean that you plan to start a war."

Hawthorn laughed. "Even if you do beat us here, you wouldn't stand a chance against the lady of the stone. So much for this war you have planed."

"That would be the case, I'm not powerful enough to handle the current lady of the stone," Rodrigonis paused.

"But the lady of the stone is getting to old to continue her job so she is leaving it to her daughter." Abiectio finished. "That's why you are acting now, all the elemental maidens are too old to continue their work so they are leaving their job to their predecessor."

"Wouldn't the old lady of the lake just take up the job after her daughter has been taken?" Phineas asked.

"The power that the lady of the lake possesses is passed from master to student. The old lady of the lake can't take up the position again because the power she used is currently with her daughter." Abiectio explained.

"Or died with her." Rodrigonis added.

Phineas tilted his head. "And they don't have some sort of contingency?"

"Under the best of circumstances it would take fifty years to redevelop." Abiectio turned to look at Phineas. "Something tells me we don't have that much time."

"Speaking of time." Rodrigonis started, "I'm due for a meeting soon and I would rather not be late, so I'll be taking your answer now or I'll be answering for you."

Ferbalot glared at him before dropping his sword to the ground. Phineas looked back in concern then flowed suit.

Hawthorn tightened the grip on his bow. "Your not going to get away with this." He slowly loosened his grip and put his bow on the ground. "You will still fail when you find yourself against the lady of the stone."

Rodrigonis ignored him and made his way over to the lady of the lake. "Such beauty, it's almost a shame to take her." He slammed the bottom of his staff against the ground which caused a portal to overtake the crystal, "Almost." Within moments the crystal was gone and the lady of the lake with it.

"Now." He said as he turned back to the group, "Seeing as I still have some free time, I think I'll be ending your interference before you become a nuisance."

Everyone stared in horror as he pointed his staff at Phineas.

* * *

**Normally I would do a better job, but I'm pressed for time. I plan to do two maybe three more chapter for this story then I will break and get some of my other stories done. The competition for guessing Abiectios back story is still up, and aside from that I might not have time to write the next chapter by next Monday. Sorry I have two tests two quizzes and a lab report. Again I'm sorry but It looks like there wont be a chapter next week.**

**R&R**


End file.
